Mauhucomchere
by Kittywitch
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... nor the shadow realm.
1. The End

Chapter 1. The End  


C'mon Yugi, we don't want to be late. Téa threw over her shoulder, pushing through the crowd. _YOU don't want to be late._ Thought Yugi, _ I have ever intention of being as late as possible._ He didn't know why he decided to come with her in the first place. He had no interest in watching a cheerleading championship her squad didn't even make it to when he could be dueling. And saving the world. That seemed to escape her somehow, the fact the whole world actually depended on how well he and Yami dueled.  
I just remembered, I have to- He began, not knowing why he had to lie to get away or what he was going to say next.  
Come here. Yugi turned suddenly to an oldish-looking woman sitting by a table on the sidewalk.  
-Go see that lady. Téa turned around.  
Why? She's just another cheap fortune-teller, and besides, remember what happed last time you tried to get your fortune read?  
Well, this time, if she asks to see my necklace I'll give her my leather choker. Téa frowned.  
Y'know why it's called that? She asked grabbing the back of it, but not pulling, she didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to go.  
Be calm, child. Said the old woman gently. It is alright. The nook was deep enough for both of them to stand in as the crowd shuffled past them.  
Ah, that's it, child. Said the woman, leaning back into her chair. Come now, don't be shy, come.  
We've come. Téa half -hissed, annoyed that this old woman could just call Yugi over to her when he was clearly in a hurry. The fortune teller cocked her head to Téa and narrowed her eyes.  
I see... in your future... pain... and suffering.. and, yes, I'm causing it. She turned smoothly back to Yugi. You want to know why I called you over here. It's because I wanted to help you with that thing you where just thinking about, but you might regret my help. Yugi eyeballed her. He was just thinking about how he wanted to miss that dumb cheerleading competition. If he talked to her long enough, they might miss it. _Don't be silly _, he told himself._You where just thinking about saving the world. Might she want to help with that?_ The woman smiled and said, It might not be direct, but as we speak, I am rendering you a great service. She nodded to something over his shoulder. For one infinite instant, he turned to see what she did, just catching the back of a girl's head, a girl with gleaming black hair who was short, her height some where between his, counting and not counting hair. As if she noticed three people staring at the back of her head, she turned, her ornate gold comb gleaming in the sun, yet never paused, no sooner had Yugi seen her pale, lovely face did she again show him the comb. It was all together somehow as she strode on, the golden comb, a winged, eyed pyramid, her pale face and cat's eye makeup, and she had disappeared behind a corner. Cat's eye, that was the appropriate description, as the tips of the golden wings behind her head gave her the look of having cat's ears, accenting the golden bell around her neck, tied on a magenta ribbon the exact shade of her eyes. Some of her hair had fallen into her face, giving her a helpless, lost look. And she was gone.  
That girl could have known you, if you had stopped her. there are mysteries locked in her mind which you would have known, if you had stopped her. Answers you search for, secrets no one else will tell. But now it is too late. If you had stopped her, the mysteries of the puzzle would be revealed to you, and yes, I know well what a millennium item is, for I have seen them, and yes, now she is forever gone. She could have helped you more than you'll ever know, she could have reversed your world again. She could have lived another hour. But now it is too late for that, and I have, in my own small way, saved the world.  
Lived another-- she'll die NOW? Miss, wait! He said suddenly, running after her.  
Cried Téa, coming up behind him. They had just turned the corner in time to see it.  
Girl, look out! Cried a random man. She turned and could see it as it came. She cried out as the sedan hit her, her body rolled over it and hit the road with a sickly Téa covered her mouth but could not suppress a scream. Yugi stood stock-still and silent as the car swerved to a halt.  
I'll call you back. The driver gasped into his cell phone as he stepped from his car.  
Is she alright?  
What happened?  
Call 911!  
You! With the phone! You hit her, you might as well do it!  
Is she alright?  
What happened? The crowd played an endless loop as Yugi stared at her body. There was barely any blood, and her hair seemed to cover most of it. Suddenly, a voice unlike any of the others cried out, but only Yugi could hear it, she was screaming, and he heard her, but knew it wasn't with his ears because they were too full of the cries of those who milled around her body.  
Give her air! The good it will do now! _Neko?_ Is she alright? _ Neko, speak to me.! _ His head was throbbing with each word she breathed, the disembodied voice that was neither in his head or anywhere else. It was the voice of a queen, a regal, sultry voice, but tinted with panic, a voice echoing with power but shaking in concern. He squinted through his fingers and saw her lying there, her golden comb out of her hair and halfway into the other lane. It seemed as if there was someone over her, but no one dared come near.   
Is she alright? _Neko!_ What happened? _ Please, you can't be gone... _Call 911! _ So young, so young... _Is she alright? ..._oh, Anubis, why so young? _ What happened? _I can feel it... he's coming for me..._Call 911! The ground rumbled gently and Yugi fell to his knees. It ended all to swift to sort out. Look! There! They're coming! _ Yami!_ The ambulance screeched beside the limp girl, driving over the comb. It broke and Yugi felt sick, his head throbbing as the woman's screaming stopped dead, leaving only the cries of the witnesses. Muttered Téa. Yugi looked up at her weak smile. The psychic was right! He leaned over, hoping that if he would vomit it would be on her sandals. He felt weak, but stood, taking her arm and pulling himself up. Téa was quiet for once and they stared at each other for a moment while they sorted out what had happened. What shocked Yugi, perhaps even more than body of the girl, so pale you could barely notice she had died, was the voice. It was queenly, yet distrait, she seemed sorrowful yet capable of unthinkable wrong. And as she was destroyed, she called out a word, a name--Yami. Yugi turned back the way they came and flew down the street to the fortune-teller. The old woman smiled sweetly and asked, Yes, child?  
Who was she? He didn't have to tell her who.  
Her name was Neko Mikiko. She was just a sweet innocent little girl. Poor child. It is sad that she had to die.  
Had to die? No one HAS TO DIE! She did nothing wrong!  
But she would of. If you had stopped her, one who meant to save a world could destroy it, or everyone you know could be killed-- She turned down her eyes. Some by you.  
What?! No! Explain this! I can't understand! Tell me who she was that had to die for the world to be saved without it's noticing?! Because if all it took for the world to be saved was for her to die, then she saved the world, not you!  
Hush child, She soothed. Hush and sit, have some tea, this may take awhile...


	2. Dead Duelist

Chapter 2. Dead Duelist  


The woman smiled and said, It might not be direct, but as we speak, I am rendering you a great service. She nodded to something over his shoulder. As Yugi stared at the back of her head, she turned it slightly, but didn't stop walking.  
Excuse me, He said suddenly, causing the girl to halt. But are you a duelist? You seem to have a duel disk, but you aren't wearing it. She turned her body to face him and answered in a faint, sweet and almost scared voice, Oh... it's awfully heavy, so I take it off when I'm not dueling... I don't like having a weight on one hand, it makes me feel unbalanced. Téa bit her lip. _Yugi_ and everyone else just deals with it. The girl blinked. Yugi? Yugi Muto? The Yugi who came in first in duelist kingdom?  
That's right. What's your name?  
I'm Neko Mikiko. I was at duelist kingdom, too. I'm surprised we never run into each other there. Neko was wearing a black crepe peasant top and skirt, which had a slit up it that, in Téa's opinion, went up far too far.  
I'm going to be late for the competition. _We're _ going to be late for the competition.  
Oh, I'm sorry to keep you, Téa, why don't you just go without me, I wasn't really interested anyway, have a good time, and good luck.  
Good luck? My squad didn't make it to competition!  
They didn't? Why are you going to watch the people who beat you cheer people who aren't there? Asked Yugi distractedly, between queries about Neko's dueling career.  
You're not? That's great! I was about to get a frap. Won't you join me?  
No, I've got to... see how Joey and Tristan are doing.  
Oh. Okay. See you later. Said Yugi, sounding slightly surprised.  
Well, Yugi, will you join me then?  
Um, if you don't mind too much, Téa. _ Of course I mind!_ She thought angerily, but then put on a mayterly face and answered, If you _really _ want to...  
Thanks, Téa. See you later!  
Now, who are Joey and Tristan? As they separated, Téa's mind flooded with questions about this Neko character and why she was so... innocently interested in everything. _And, _ thought Téa, quickening her pace._ Naive Yugi, who would probably answer every little innocent question._   
  
The voice was cocky, joyful and had a bit of city accent. More than a bit. Joey came back to the ground with a resounding thunk and grinned wildly. _Yeah, _ he thought, watching his would-be opponent dash away. Yeah, watch yourself! He cried happily at the boy's retreating back.  
Are you done? Asked a very cynical voice.  
Tristan! Wassup? NOT- He put his friend into a Nelson, My sister, I hope?  
I wouldn't try anything with her, you'd find out before she did and I'd be dead!  
Dat's right, hot shot!  
Hey guys! Called Téa, running to the grappling pair. Having fun?  
Muttered Tristan around Joey's elbow.   
Dueling random people? But Battle city's over. You've got no excuse anymore.  
Sure I do!  
What is your excuse, praytell? And you better return the duel disk soon, Kaiba'll throw a fit. And THAT'S not pretty.  
Téa, look around you. How many people still have their disks? We have till Monday!  
It's Sunday, Joey.  
Well, that means one more day of free holographic duels, courtesy of a one Shithead Kaiba.  
Joey, be nice. You can't say that here.  
Why not? She pointed to a three-year old with a sucker and a tee-shirt that said: censor. Wat's a sheet ed, mith ter Joey? Asked the censor. Joey grumbled and turned back to Téa.  
Well, I think it's about time for the gratuitous duel for today!  
**Kittywitch =^-,-^= writing duels is not my strong point.... I'll work on it. X-P Let's just let it be known that Joey's dueling.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the fort...  
So... the real reason that I agreed to come with you, not that your experiences in Battle City and Duelist Kingdom aren't interesting... Yugi began.  
I know. Neko sighed gently. She pulled the comb out of her hair and put it on the table between their fraps. Her hair fell into her face, blocking her petal-patterned magenta eyes from view.  
It does look old. He muttered, nudging the comb with his straw.  
My father found it in a market while we where in Egypt. He got a good price because the man who sold him it said it was cursed and killed two people in the twenties. Of course, daddy scoffed and bought it for me. That's when I started playing duel monsters. Yugi nodded, though confused. It looked very much like a millennium item, with that distinctive eye and powerful aura it. A wicked aura.  
It's staring at me. He squeaked. Neko laughed nervously, as if she expected someone to leap out and ask her why she dare do such a thing.  
So, you came in first in the last two tournaments you where in? She asked, playing with her straw.  
Yep. But neither time it was entirely for the joy of dueling. In fact, both times I found that I had no choice but to win, for the sake of others. He laughed. I must sound crazy.  
No, you don't. I don't think you could say anything that would weird me out. I've seen alot.  
My grandfather was trapped in a card.  
That sucks. It happened to me once.  
When I duel, I hear a voice in my head... and sometimes he doesn't wait for me to start dueling.  
So do I, except she rarely waits for me to start dueling. I barely duel in the first place.  
He saved the world.  
Her voice wavered. ...Did very bad things.  
He's five inches taller than me.  
She's two cups larger than me. Yugi slowly closed his eyes.  
Neko... this is generally referred to as oversharing.  
Oh, you started it.  
I believe you did.  
I said I was hard to weird out. I never asked you to try. Yugi shook his head and took a sip of his drink.   
So, do you have any hobbies? She asked.  
Well, I duel, and... um.. I duel.  
What a variety. She answered with a smirk.  
And you?  
Well, I play duel monsters of course, and... well, I danced for a while.  
Really? I have another friend who's a dancer! I think you saw her, I think she was wearing a yellow shirt and black stockings?  
The brunette? Aren't you dating her or something?  
He said, sounding almost surprised by this question. I'm not dating Téa.  
_ Oh, are we talking about dating? What is up with that?_  
Well, uh, Neko... what kind of dancing do you do?  
I DID some traditional stuff, with the kimonos and the fans when I was younger. But mostly I've been dueling recently.  
Really? That's cool. Just about everyone I know has a deck. Most of them are themed, too.  
Do they? Is your deck themed?  
Well, it's mostly magicians and magic. Is yours?  
Cats and women. One of my favorites, of course, is the Lady Panther, but my favorite has got to be the mystical elf. Or maybe the Dark Magician Girl.  
Mystical Elf and Dark Magician Girl? I have those cards in my deck, too!  
Do you? I think that women and cats are very much alike, how some can be meek and quavering at the edge of shadows while some stride proudly in the darkness, sleek and stupple. He smiled.  
And which are you?  
If you haven't figured that out yet, you aren't going to. She scooped up the comb and for a moment he thought she was going to leave but she slipped it into her hair and continued, Well, there, you found my little passion. Why doesn't anyone well-adjusted play this game?  
I resent that! He shot with a smirk. She laughed and slipped her straw absently into her glass, to find she had finished her soda.  
We should duel sometime. What time is it?  
That'd be fun, it's--crap. The child in a propeller beanie leapt up in his seat. Wassa crat' mither Oogi? Crap was what just walked in. As his friends filed in, Neko layed down her straw and watched them side over to their table.  
Hey, Yug. Where've you been? Asked Tristan.  
Um... here, I guess. Hi guys.  
Hi, Yugi. Why don't you introduce us? Asked Joey, flashing his eyes towards Neko.   
Well, this is Neko. Uh..  
You must be his friends. He talks about you alot. I've heard wonderful things about you all.  
Muttered Tristan to Joey.  
You're Téa, of course, I think I've met you...  
I've had the pleasure. Muttered Téa darkly. She still was brooding about how suddenly the two had gone off together.  
And you'd be Tristan... and Joey. She asked, indicating the incorrect ones as she spoke.  
I don't think I've ever been more insulted. Muttered Joey.  
I think you have. Stupid doggy. Replied Tristan. Joey growled and gave Tristan a very sour look. His arms where still sore from that nelson.  
Are they always like this? Asked Neko quietly.  
No, they are unusually non-violent. Answered Yugi.  
And I assure you that's a first. Added Téa.  
So the only one who isn't here seems to be Bakura. Said Neko, looking around.  
Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all day. Tristan realized out loud.  
That ain't good. Whispered Yugi.  
We should find him. Before he causes... trouble.  
Yeah, we'll start looking. C'mon Yugi.  
Actually guys... He began quietly, I'm kinda in the middle of something here. Téa looked sourly at Neko.  
It's okay, Yugi. Said Neko, pulling out a pen. Find your friend, I'd like to meet him sometime. And here's- She wrote something on the corner of a napkin, -my number. I'd love to duel you sometime. She handed it to him and left.  
Mocked Tristan. And they say duelists don't get groupies.  
You mean you haven't seen the posters for the Seto Kaiba fan club?  
Damn! If I'd known that you could impress girls by dueling, I'd have started long ago! Joked Tristan.  
What are you talking about? Asked a oblivious, confused Yugi. She just wants to duel me. Tristan and Joey smirked at each other, both thinking about different stresses on the word .  
She wants to _duel_ him.  
You'd think she'd want to see his _deck_ first.  
Oh, grow up! Screamed Téa suddenly. Lay off the innuendoes! I don't think she's even capable of what you are insinuating, and even if she was, you wouldn't be discussing it if you didn't want to think about it! They did and winced.  
Sorry, Téa.  
Look, Yugi... She whispered, taking him aside, Why is it you went off with her?  
Well, because she had a millennium item. The comb.  
Téa sighed, What are the millennium items?  
Uh, the puzzle, the ring, the eye, the key, the necklace, the rod, and the scales Shadi told us about.  
Right. And how many is that?  
Um, seven.  
And how many total did it mention on the tablet?  
  
Right. So does the millennium comb come from?  
She grabbed her face and shook her head.  
No. There are seven items, and none of them is the comb.  
What exactly are you saying?  
Well, I think the comb is NOT a millennium item.  
Then what is it?  
A piece of metal. I think she's just saying it is.  
Why would she do that?  
...well, Yugi... you're sweet, you're famous, and you're really cute...  
Téa, is this really the time?  
...the point is, Yugi, I think she was lying about it being a millennium item to impress you. Yugi was beginning to get the feeling that he no longer wanted to be part of this conversation.  
So guys, He said, breaking away, You said you couldn't find Bakura?  
Yeah, we where starting to get worried about him. Said Tristan. Joey laughed lightheartedly.  
What's the worst thing that he could be doing?  
  
Bakura walked innocently past the shops and rows of what was once battle city. Like a good dooby, he had immediately returned his duel disk, although there was another reason he did so, not as sinister as one may think.  
Damn thing was giving me a rash, anyway. He muttered, rubbing his wrist. He smoothed back one unruly white lock and leaned against a wall.  
Hey, kid! Get offa there!  
Oh, I'm sorry. He said meekly, straightening. Walking on, he pulled his deck out of his pocket and started thumbing though it. _Chain Energy, _ he thought as he walked, _Man-Eater Bug... Change of Heart- _   
Cards were flying everywhere. Not looking up, Bakura had managed to walk into someone else who was also looking at cards.  
I'm sorry, Said Neko meekly, I wasn't watching where I was going.  
Well, that's alright. He returned, Neither was I. Both of them managed to fall on their bums when they knocked heads.  
Goodness. Cards everywhere. Well, this one's mine, and that's mine... Began Bakura, gathering cards.  
Let's see, Waboku... Gyakutenno Megami, Ancient Elf... She began, naming each card as she picked it up. They both reached for Chain Energy and bumped hands.  
Oh, I'm sorry.  
No, it's alright, that one must be yours, then that would be mine over there. Said Neko meekly. They each picked up a card and examined it.  
No, this must be yours, I only have- They began together. White hole. Finished Neko. Black hole. said Bakura at the exact same time. They handed each other their cards and picked up the rest.  
Said Bakura, getting up, Let me help you. He offered her a hand.  
He helped her up and she took a step back.  
Second duelist I've run into' today, so to speak.  
Well, I doubt it'll be the last. They're still lingering after Battle City.  
So how many do you think will be in the next one?  
Excuse me? What next one?  
Dead Duelist. I just saw the poster for it over there, and that's why I was looking at my deck.  
Dead Duelist'? He asked.  
Yeah, it's being held in this huge below surface goth club. What a weird place for a Duel Monsters Tournament, don't you think?  
Well, it better than the duelists bringing the goth club with them like what practically happened before.  
Hmm, now how many gothy duelists do you know?  
Well, there's one standing right in front of me.  
Now what makes you say that? She asked innocently.  
I think it's the eyeliner.  
You are no one to say anything about eyeliner. She said sweetly, placing one finger underneath his eye and flicking it up, tracing his.  
Oh, great, you smeared it!  
I'm sorry, I didn't think I did...  
Okay, maybe you didn't. Who are you anyway?  
My name is Neko. And yours?  
  
Oh, I think somebody mentioned you to me just now!  
Really? Who?  
Do you know Yugi Muto?  
Yes, he's a school friend, but we haven't talked nearly enough since the last tournament.  
Battle City or Duelist Kingdom?  
Duelist Kingdom. Speaking of tournaments, do you know who's holding Dead Duelist?  
No, but the poster's right there if you want to see it. Neko ran her finger down the facts and whispered them under her breath as she read them.  
Dead Duelist... to be held in The Giza, a large club an hour from Battle City... here it is...writing's tiny, though... They squinted at the name.  
No way. Whispered Bakura.  
That IS surprising.. I thought he was missing...  
That's surprising... I thought I'd killed him.  
  
Ooo... got her number and everything...  
Shut up! Sighed Yugi exasperatedly.  
Solomon Muto was muttering cryptically to himself, paying no attention to the young woman with black and white hair perusing though his wares and rendering him the same service. She had a small golden ring around her neck on a ribbon, and was dressed rather froofully. In precession, Yugi and the others, minus Bakura and Neko, entered his grandfather's shop.  
Hi, Grandpa. Said Yugi lightly, swinging himself onto a counter.  
Hello, Yugi. Replied Mr. Muto vacantly, taking some boxes of cards out of a shipment box. You seem to be in a good mood.  
He should be. Said Tristan. He just got a girl's phone number.  
Mr. Muto cried as packs of cards slid across the floor.  
Shut up! Hissed Yugi in a completely different tone. No, Tristan's just being a- no, no, it's nothing grandpa... no it's not like it's a girl's phone number, it's just a number that happens to be that of a girl... I mean... He fell off the counter under his grandpa's glare but didn't seem to notice. If she was a guy, I'd be just as willing to--that's not what I meant... he's just jealous! He thinks she's pretty! Um, I mean...   
Let me see- Mr. Muto rumbled in a most thunderstorm-like way, The number. Yugi took the corner of napkin out of his pocket and handed it to his grandfather.  
You had better pray- He growled, picking up the phone, That this is not her number, and she just wanted to jerk your leg, not- His eyes gleamed in a way Yugi had never seen, Something else.  
  
Thought you'd what...? Began Neko, but she was cut off by a most unusual sound.  
Be-beep! Beep beep beep be be beep beep beep beep... Be-beep! Beep beep beep be be beep beep beep beee-ep! Be-ee-ep! Be-ee-ep! Which no one but perhaps a duelette would recognize as Your Move, a song about dueling in areas. (Available on Yu*Gi*Oh! soundtrack) She pulled her cell phone, which was black with cat ears, one of which was a cleverly disguised antenna.   
  
Hello, is this Neko Mikiko?  
Yes, who is this?  
This is...Yugi.  
Oh no. Muttered Yugi.  
Hi, honey snhookums wovey pussy cat! Neko gave Bakura a very confused glance and replied, I can ALMOST understand pussycat', but the rest of that was completely...  
This cannot be happening... Moaned Yugi.  
Okay, I think we have a bad connection... I am hearing voices in the background... Neko said into a speaker. And you don't sound at all like yourself.. in fact, one of the voices in the background sounds more like you than you do. The others are laughing.  
Yeah, I think we do. Goodbye! And he hung up.  
Well, that went well. Said Angelie Cerifine, the girl who was examining cards, snidely.  
I think I just met Yugi's parent. Muttered Neko, programming the number into her phone.  
That's very clever of you. Said Bakura.  
What, do you think this my first time giving a guy my number?  
Well, no, I mean, of course not.  
Well, it was.


	3. Woman's Scorn I

Chapter 3. Woman's Scorn I  


  
Yugi yawned. It seemed to be morning. How odd. He sat up in his bed and stretched, his arms straightening until they well past the sleeves of his green Kuriboh-print pajamas. Downstairs, his grandfather scoured the internet for more information on the Dead Duelist tournament.  
Hmm... not too far away, that's good... I suppose I'm not adverse to Yugi going to another tournament, but this is really soon, I mean, it's starts two days after Battle City ended... I think he would really enjoy it... open to goths only... that's odd... but it won't be a problem for Yugi.. the things young people wear these days... Hmm.. but what about Joey... he's not exactly what you would call a goth.. and how are they going to tell, anyway? What a stupid requirement. I mean, isn't anyone who calls them self a goth a goth? I guess that means there's a dress code then... black...  
Hiya Mr. Muto. Whatcha looking at?  
Hello, Joey. Yugi's upstairs, I don't think he's up yet. Speaking of which, you seem to be up early.  
I seem? It's Monday for crying out loud. Yugi's gotta get down soon, or he'll be late for school.  
School? Hmm, how much do you have left?  
Today's the last day.  
You never learn anything during the last few days, anyway. Yugi! Get down here already! Yugi paused in applying his eyeliner and glanced at the clock.  
Aw, I'm late! He shouted, grabbing his coat, choker and, of course, the puzzle. He slid down the banister attempting to buckle the choker as he went, only managing to drop the puzzle on Joey's head.  
  
Yugi, you have to learn to be more careful!  
Right, later, I'm busy now! He replied, tossing his coat on and taking the puzzle from Joey as he ran out the door.  
Have a- Began Mr. Muto, but he was cut off by the swinging of an empty door.  
So NOW you're rushing?  
Well, now, I'm late.  
You were late when you applied the left eye, too. Laughed Joey.  
Asked Yugi, unaware that the tail off his right eye went down an inch more than the one off his left.  
I don't see the point in bothering about makeup. Especially when you're a guy.  
Okay, so you're not a goth. We have established this.  
I swear, you will never see me wearing anything except for the sake of being clothed.  
I can hardly wait until you're proven wrong. They swung into the classroom, panting. The bell went off just as Joey's toe brushed the threshold.  
That was close. Muttered Yugi, sitting down.  
Wasn't it? Asked Ms. Yuri, who substituted sometimes. As you can plainly see, I am your substitute for today even though I had been so happy I was a substitute and my vacation had already started and I was going to take today off at the beach but apparently SOMEONE ELSE ALSO HAD THAT IDEA. NOW I'M STUCK IN A ROOM WITH A BUNCH OF WHINY TEENAGERS WHO WILL NOT PRETEND TO NOT JUST BE WAITING FOR THE DAMN BELL TO RING SO THEY CAN GO AWAY AND DO NOTHING, WHICH WAS ALL THEY WHERE DOING ANYWAY, ONLY IT WILL BE SPECIAL, BECAUSE INSTEAD OF DOING NOTHING AT SCHOOL, THEY'LL BE DOING NOTHING ALL AROUND THE STREETS AND CLOGGING THE TRAFFIC. BUT I'M NOT BITTER!! Everyone leaned back with disturbed looks on their faces as she ranted. The room was silent for a moment, and then Tristan said slowly, So... do you mind if we hide in a corner and scheme?  
Hissed Ms. Yuri. Not at all! Go right ahead! She flumped into her seat and fumed, looking longingly out the window. Others followed the suit, but Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan and Téa just hid in a corner and schemed like they said they would.  
Did you hear about the acceptance rules for this tournament?  
Said Joey. But I'm going to figure out how to get in anyway!  
Well, that's simple enough.  
Is it?  
Yeah. You're problem in solved in two words.  
Is it?  
There was a pause.  
Asked Joey expectantly. Bakura snorted. Hot Topic.  
Goth in a box? Asked Yugi. Bakura snickered as Téa shook her head. They both got images of that.  
Goth in a... you're not suggesting...? This is because I made fun of your eyeliner, isn't it?  
Partially. But mostly it's because you're a good duelist and you should be in more tournaments.  
Damn you.  
Hey, is that- Said Bakura suddenly, pointing at something out the window. They all looked, and there was Neko, obviously trying to get their attention. She would take a flower from one of the beds, wave it over her head, and do the mama had a baby and her head popped off thing so that it would hit the window. Yugi looked to make sure Ms. Yuri wasn't looking, not that she would care if she did, and opened the window.  
  
Finally. I had to smile sweetly at three different people staring at this freak throwing flowers at the school before you noticed.  
What are you doing? Why aren't you in school?  
Right. I moved here yesterday, and I'm going to show up for the last day. You never do anything on the last day of school. Yugi sighed.  
Too bad granpa's convinced you're bent on destroying my innocence. You'd get along so well.  
Your granpa's... what.. I only talked to him once, and he called me honey-sweety pussycat... Neko yelped, sounding very surprised. Bakura snickered. He leaned to the window and called out, Hey, we're gonna do cruel and unusual things to Joey after school today. Wanna join us?  
Sure, okay. Then maybe later we can duel? Or do you want to wait until the tournament?  
Sure. I'll be you're first official Dead Duelist duel.  
Sounds like fun.  
Could you close the window, please? Asked Ms. Yuri. It's hot out there.  
Joey smiled, grabbing the frame. Damn right it is. Neko blushed.  
  
Aww... C'mon Joey, this'll be fun! Insisted Bakura.  
What'll be fun, He muttered as Neko joined them, Is kicking ass at the tournament.  
Wassa ass' mither Joey?  
Oh, great. Muttered Téa. He's following us.  
Don't worry. Soothed Yugi, There's no way they're letting him into Hot Topic. When they got there, it was mostly empty, but they noticed Angelie squawking as she read the price tag on a victorian-style dress.  
Well... Began Yugi. What do you normally dress like?  
A normal person. Yugi looked flatly at Joey and he shrugged.  
I just never thought about it before! I usually wear whatever's clean!  
No, you don't. Muttered Angelie, sniffing as she passed. Joey made a rude gesture as Neko analyzed whatever's clean.  
Well... I suppose if you're not adverse to larger pants...  
Nah, but not gansta style, alright?  
No, a gangster and a goth are two completely different things, and besides, She giggled nervously, Your accent suggests a different kind of gangster altogether. Téa rolled her eyes as Neko and Yugi thumbed though the racks.  
Ah-ha! This'll work! Cried Neko, pulling something out of the racks.   
Added Yugi, handing her something and running his hand along the top of the rack, Now, just a little...there! Yugi bundled up the pile and handed it to Joey.  
Okay, Joey, see how these fit. Joey threw a questioning eye at the pile of clothing.  
Well, try it on, let's see how you look. Prompted Bakura. Joey looked doubtfully at the selections as he was ushered into the changing room.  
Hey Yugi? He asked after a moment.  
Yes Joey?  
Which one of these are pants? Everyone in the store facefalled.  
The ones with legs! Called Angelie.  
Screw you, Angel-face. Muttered Joey.  
Joey, can I help? Asked Yugi, knocking on the door.  
Sure. You can tell me what this is. He answered letting him in the stall. All who listened formed pictures in their minds as a colorful conversation ensued.  
Those are the pants.  
They're huge! Yugi, you said you wouldn't-  
It's not as bad when you put them on, I swear.  
What is wrong with pants that fit?  
Well, I talked with Neko about leather ones, but she said you didn't have the- wait, is that kid out there?  
Called Téa.  
Look, just put them on.  
Oh, alright. Hey! There's only one leg!   
There's two legs, you've mixed up the ankle of one of them for the waist, you see?  
Ah... so this is the waist... that's smaller than the leg!  
Well, yeah, that's why they're not gangster pants. The waist is at the waist.  
Okay... and this is the shirt then?  
  
Yug, I'm not gonna be able to fit this on one arm!  
It stretches.. there.. now put these on...  
ALL of them?!  
Well, at least five on each wrist... and one around your neck... Now get down here. I want to help you...with this...  
Oh, no.... THIS is DEFINITELY because I made fun of your eyeliner!  
No, it's DEFINITELY because all goths wear it... now come on... what do you want? Tails like me? Kitty like Neko? Little swirls?  
Something not really noticeable...  
There you go... that looks good..  
Can we see now? Asked Téa.  
Screamed Joey. Yugi opened the door.  
Oh, my eyes! Shouted Tristan.  
Nice look. Muttered Angelie snidely.  
Bite me. Spat Joey. He was dressed from winged eyes to hidden toes in neon, dayglo colors. He had on a tight, safety orange shirt with Sagii the dark clown on it and huge neon green pants which covered his feet. As a final touch he had about ten globraclets on each wrist and was wearing two popped together as a necklace. He looked stonily at Tristan.  
You laugh, you die, bro.  
It's an improvement. Purred Angelie with an evil grin.  
Screw you. Hissed Joey.  
You're not my type.  
  
Well, that was...entertaining. Muttered Téa.  
began Yugi, eager to take the focus off poor Joey, who was silently nursing a very badly bruised ego. Yugi didn't dare tell him that he actually pulled off the look fairly well.  
He started again, I guess me and Joey will just go and get our decks ready and get over there.   
Excuse me? Asked Tristan.  
Well, we are going to enter the tournament, I mean, that's why he's dressed up like this, isn't it?  
Yeah, but what about us? Téa gasped.  
Well, do you intend to sneak in again?  
Neko gave the two a very shocked look. Yugi sighed.  
Well, just dress in black and try to blend. One by one, the duelists broke off of the group, fetching decks and eyeliner.  
Said Tristan suddenly, I better tell Serenity where we're going. I'll drive by everyone and pick the up then I guess.  
Sure, okay. Said Téa. Tristan started off, then looked like he ran into a brick wall, ashamed, he turned to Téa.  
Um... Téa?  
  
Could you get the directions for me? Téa facefalled.  
Sure. I'll have them when you pick me up.  
Thanks a million. And he ran off. Téa sighed.  
Gothy, gothy.. what do I own that is gothy?  
  
Tristan wore black. He had black, he knew Yugi wore it alot, and he knew it was gothy. He wasn't sure how he was going to get in, but was working on piecing a plan together. He had borrowed his father's car, because his father was always complaining how much he hated seeing it in the driveway and told Tristan to get rid of it for him.  
Wait, Tristan! Called Neko, running along side the car.  
Neko! I was about to pick up the others, why don't you get in? Neko looked at the topless vehicle nervously.  
Are you going to dead duelist?  
Yeah, I just have to get everyone else first. He opened a door. C'mon, it'll be quicker this way. Nervously, Neko climbed into the back.   
  
Excuse me?'  
The tournament. He explained, turning a corner. Are you excited about it?  
Umm... I feel like I don't have a choice in it.  
  
Asked Mr. Muto, leaning towards the stairs.  
Yikes, are they here already? Asked Yugi, dashing down with his backpack.  
No, it's not that... you've got a phone call. He handed the phone to Yugi and went back to dusting the shelves.  
  
Hello, young Yugi... Said an old, strangely familiar voice that creaked warmly like burning firewood. Beware... the if you lose the last duel in this tournament, the souls of your friends will be in jeopardy... and you will be totally alone... unloved in a duel with no cards where if you win, the world will lose... The voice drifted off into a dial tone.  
What? No wait! Gasped Yugi, gripping the phone tightly. Soon another sound mixed into the steady moan of the dial.  
Yugi, your friends are here!  
He said, hanging up, Bye, grandpa! Love you! Yugi shouted behind him as he raced out. Neko was sitting behind Tristan, who was holding the door open for Yugi.  
C'mon, we've still got to get Joey and Téa... and I think I may be giving Bakura a ride... Sure enough, Bakura stopped Tristan in much the same way Neko had, winding up sitting beside her in the back. Next they stopped in front of Joey's, and he leapt in quick before anyone could see him.  
Hey, where's your sister, I'd like to say hi to her before-aak!  
Joey! Down! They immediately proceeded to pick up Téa, though they hardly expected what they saw.  
Began a very shocked Yugi. Téa had made an attempt to appear gothy... an attempt. She wore a little black dress beneath which you could see her bright red garter belt, holding up what was obviously the only pair of fishnets in the house. It seemed for a good measure she had borrowed her father's boots, which might have helped had she not switched the laces for lace, the same kind that was on her garter belt and the edges of her fishnets. It looked as if she had chopped the fingers off of a pair of navy evening gloves and shredded a red shawl that Bakura, wincing, hoped was not silk. She was wearing dark brown eyeliner normally, if a bit heavy as if she remembered goths wore dark eyeliner. She had attempted to rat her hair a bit, but apparently thought better of it before she reached the front.  
Well? Do I look like a goth?  
Uh... yeah. Said Yugi nervously. _The ones with bad taste._  
Agreed Neko. _No, you look like a two-dollar whore._  
  
After over an hour of This is how you remind me, (Yugi picked the radio station and Bakura wanted to see how long it would be before someone requested something else) they arrived at The Giza.  
Damn mapquest. It said it would take just an hour. Muttered Tristan.  
It'd have, if ya didn't get lost. Spat Joey.  
I wouldn't have gotten lost- Tristan hissed, If you could read!  
Children! Play nice! Purred a familiar, scathing voice.  
Angelie! You're in this tournament?  
No, I'm just here to watch these idiots go at it. She growled scathingly.  
Goodness, Angelie, sighed Bakura, He was trying to be nice.  
Trying and failing. Joey bristled.  
Get lost, Angel-face.  
Whatever you say, She turned a threw a final, self-contented smirk, Rainbow bright. Joey growled and stared after her as she calmly strided away.  
It's not worth get worked up about, Joey. Soothed Yugi. Let's just go in. Joey mumbled to himself but walked on. Yugi was the first to of the group to go into the club, which looked rather small for a tournament of it's size.  
You'll.. wait you're Yugi Muto! I didn't expect you to show up, I thought you'd take a rest from Battle City! Sputtered the guard.  
He thought about the phone call and the strange voice. This looked like fun.  
Go on in, then. He handed him two rings.  
What are these for?  
You'll find out inside. Yugi proceeded to be followed by Neko.  
You're a duelist?  
Yeah. I was in battle city and Duelist Kingdom. She pulled a necklace out of her purse. On close inspection, the guard saw it was made of star chips.  
Well, go in. Joey was next. He seemed nervous, and didn't say anything until he was directly before the guard.  
  
Crazy raver. Well, you've got a deck, go on in... ah, nice eyeliner, kid, got a deck? Go on... you. He sent along Bakura and pointed to Tristan.  
his mind raced for a reason not to have a deck, We're here for the drinking, the all night partying and the wh- He saw censor kid behind the guard, The wenching. The guard gave him and odd look.  
Is she here for the wenching too?  
Uh, no... she's one of the wenches. He grabbed her arm. I can get you a good price.  
On WHAT? Hissed Téa. The guard looked her up and down.  
I believe it. Go on in. They hurried in to find everyone else fiddling with rings. Angelie was wearing hers on her hands, Yugi hung his off his belt, Joey strung his on his glow necklace, Neko was braiding hers into her hair, Bakura had put them on the ring's cord.  
Two rings and a ring. He muttered, smiling.  
What are the rings for? Asked Tristan.   
I suppose we're about to find out. Answered Yugi heavily.  
Yugi! And company! Cried a familiar voice.  
That can't be who I think it is... Moaned Téa. Unfortunately, for Téa, it was. Mai Valentine dashed up to them, smiling widely, her rings strung though the lacings of her bodice.  
What are you wearing? Gasped Joey, goggling.  
I was about to ask you the same thing. She seemed to have the same idea as Joey, but went in a whole different direction. She wore a crinkled black dress and a silver medieval bodice over it, giving the feel of her normal clothes with the image of a renfreak, add to by the silver and black rosary with a Celtic cross. Her eye shadow was black and curved up.  
This, well, um.. He covered his eyes, hoping she didn't see the eyeliner.  
Hey, look! Said Neko, pointing, There's someone up there! They all turned to a stage rather close to them, close enough to blow their eardrums.  
No way. Yugi gasped.  
Welcome, honored guests... Purred a voice he had not heard for ages. A voice that seemed entirely amused by the gasps of the crowd. A voice, whose owner stood above them in a long red coat with his silver-white hair parted neatly across it.  
Why, fellow duelists... Purred Maximilian Pegasus, You look as if you've seen a ghost.  
  
I'm glad to see so many familiar faces... even more than I expected. He smiled slyly at Yugi, and his spine tingled the way you'd expect it to if you where smiled at by a soul-stealer you thought was dead. ...but more gladdened I am by seeing so many new friends... ones who never made it far... Neko shivered as his glance moved to her. This will be a very amusing tournament... the _soul_ of this tournament is in those friends, isn't it? It is far more than a game to all of you by now, I'm sure...   
He's freaking me out... muttered Téa.   
But do enjoy yourselves here, as I'm sure dueling will be but one of many things you'll practice during your stay... but enough of that. Although they aren't the newest technology, we have many dueling arenas situated in The Giza, whose owners kindly let me borrow it for this purpose.  
Let borrow? Asked Joey under his breath.  
You have each been given two rings, and in order to reach the finals, you will have to collect six more from your opponents, at which time you will qualify for the finals. I'd explain more about that, but so few of you will reach them, it would be a waste of all of our time. The game play will be like that of duelist kingdom, with one exception. Ganging up on the little cards is highly encouraged, and several monsters may attack at once. He smiled, half of his face covered by his hair. I always wanted to know just how many duelists classified as goths, and I am quite surprised at how many have come. Well, with no further ado, I shall leave you for now, and the duels may commence. But I have no doubt, He smiled again, I will be seeing many of you again. He took three steps backwards into the shadows and the spotlight dimmed. Smaller lights flickered all around the large, dark room, which held much more than just dueling arenas. Near the door was a computer screen built into the wall. Above it read the words: All persons must sign out a bunk for the entirety of the tournament.  
Said Neko. I suppose that's it. Let's get rooms soon, and then maybe I give you that duel I promised you, Yugi.  
Sure. I almost forgot. They raced over and signed up quickly. Yugi, Bakura, Joey and Tristan shared a room with (to Joey's utter disgust) Seto Kaiba, who was pre-redged, and reluctantly Téa roomed with Neko, Mai, Angelie and some woman named Gaia Morgana.  
Said Neko, shall we duel then?  
Yeah, let's get over to a arena then. Easier said than done. As they crossed the floor, Joey asked, So who is this Gaia Morgana? Hey! Some one had taken his hand and started pulling him somewhere.  
Cried Yugi, as he, Neko, Joey, Tristan, and Téa got pulled into a human whirlpool. Angelie had vanished. Someone took Téa's other hand and they circled the room quickly.   
I think I'm gonna puke! Yelled Joey, as the circle spun inward faster. There was one woman standing in the center, singing as they where pulled in tighter, closer to the center, closer to the other people they did not even know. The skinny woman in the center was barefoot, with long black hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a silver circlet with two crescents on either side of a full moon, with white robes and a bevy of silver jewelry. In her hand was a small, thin stick with a pungent perfumed smoke waft off it as she circled and chanted in what could have been bad Gaelic.  
Who is this fruit? Gasped Tristan as the circle pulled them still closer. Suddenly the spinning stopped and the five of them fell on their faces.  
She asked, with a slow, almost echoing, but faint voice, Are you?  
Joey Wheeler. Spat Joey, lifting his head. The others gave the woman theirs in similar tones, excepting Neko, who was, as always, faint and timid. And you are?  
Gaia Morgana. Téa buried her face in her arms.   
Oh, great.  
It's a pleasure it meet you. Said Bakura, trying to look comfortable with his hands propping up his face.  
Of course it is. It's always an honor to meet a great wiccan priestess such as I. Stand. Passing a few looks around, they complied. So.. you're a duelist? Asked Yugi.   
Of course. Now go. You are clouding my aura.  
Replied Joey, breaking though the spiral dancers.  
Hey, Yug. Said Joey, taking him a few steps behind Neko. Just stay cool, alright? We're here for you, pal. And relax, He smiled, There's no such thing as a millennium comb, right? There are only seven.   
So... shall we? Asked Neko, gesturing towards an area. Her voice was vaguely strained. Yugi nodded and climbed up. Neko looked like she was trying to keep a pit bull twice her size from ripping off Yugi's face.  
Shall we begin? She asked with a slightly stained voice. He nodded. Without interference... She added. Her eyes closed and she leaned forward as a flash continued from her to her deck. But that was probably just a trick of the lights. They WERE in a club. But she was limp.  
Yugi tried to ask, but could not find his voice. He felt a familiar darkness around him. Neko's comb suddenly burst into light, rays of gold circling from her head. They swept over her, changing her, and twined around her hair. Yugi didn't need a second to realize what happened. Her clothes fit differently, stretched more revealingly around a larger body. The hair that flew about her was much longer than before, and she let out a cry that shifted from her high, lost voice to something elegant and sultry. Her eyes opened, while still a deep magenta flecked with blue, where shaped much differently, more catlike than ever. Yugi tried to call on the spirit of the puzzle, but found himself disconnected. He was in a card. She smiled.  
Come out, come out, where ever you are... She purred with that sultry voice, reaching towards his body, where only one spirit remained. His eyes flicked open, more intense. What have you done? Spat the spirit, his voice spewing from Yugi's mouth. She had her hand elegantly supporting her chin, smiling wickedly.  
I thought it best to take the children out of this... She purred, spinning a gleaming black lock around her finger, As it does not concern them. Yami gritted his teeth and spat, Have you no concern for your vessel? Shunting her around for your bidding? Offended, she ceased he purring and threw back her shoulders, crying, MY BIDDING? I kept her interests in mind on my quest, delaying it for years! Then she calmed, smiled, and purred, But years are nothing to me... you understand.   
He hissed vehemently. She shrugged and reached for her deck.  
Care to finish what the children started?  
Defeating you will be most satisfying! He spat. This woman had already gotten under his skin. She smiled and put a hand by either side of her head, one finger up on each, and two golden hairs separated from a large rope behind her head and flying to touch them.  
To the shadow realm we go... She purred, her eyes gleaming wickedly. The world changed around them, surrounding the duelists in pure blackness. She smiled her evil smile. The duel begins on your word.  
It's time to duel! He spat, still outraged and confused, for he KNEW there was only seven millennium items, and none of them was a comb, but still, if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck...  
  
Wait a second... they went over here, didn't they? Téa asked Angelie.   
Something is not right here... she replied, toying with her ring. Excuse me. BAMF! Téa looked behind her.  
Hang on, Bakura... wasn't Angelie right there?  
  
They drew their cards. BAMF! Angelie appeared between the two duelists, slightly to the left of the playing field, which was blackness, always three leagues, but three inches long. Neither acknowledged her presence. Yami could have asked for a better hand, beaver warrior had it's place, but where that was was uncertain, Kuriboh was an excellent defense wit multiply, but that WASN'T in his hand.. the others where no better, at least not in this turn, because he had nothing to polymerize or rebirthe. She, however, seemed pleased with her hand.   
Shall we begin? She purred.  
Ladies-or whatever you are-first.  
i assure you I am a woman. The comb was never in the possession of a man. She purred, placing a card face down on the field.  
Your move.  
If I can ask you, Neko, He queried, pulling Celtic guardian. Why do you duel?  
The vessel duels because I command her. She has no choice in the matter.  
Not the vessel, He answered, playing a magic card face down, You. The spirit to which I speak. Your move.  
She answered, I'll tell you when you destroy one of my monsters, which won't be this one. She purred, placing down a card. Feline divine, coupled with the magic card glory's wings! What looked like a glowing white lion appeared on the field, wearing a blue collar with trailing ribbons, a 2400/2300 creature.  
Your move. She sang like a tolling bell. _I've never heard of glory's wings,_ he thought, _I'll throw Kuriboh to see what it does._  
I play Kuriboh! He cried, after pulling Gaia, the fierce knight. In attack mode! Neko looked like she was trying not to laugh.   
I defend with Feline Divine! Now you'll see the effects of glory's wings! Kuriboh was destroyed, and the feline divine arched it's back. Giant wings spouted, pushing the ribbons aside, and it leapt into the air. Now land-based monsters can only defend against my house cat! But, you only lose 200 life points. His life points fell to and she laughed. He leaned back, his teeth gritted and she laughed. Without a thought about it, he drew and played Celtic Guardian as a defense as he worked out a plan. He'd put up a defense until he caught her angle, then attack accordingly.  
Your move. She pulled a card and smiled, leaning over her cards. Not the angle he was looking for.  
I play dragon of the tower in defense mode, followed shortly by the magic card mirrored reverence. He grit his teeth.   
You do know what mirrored reverence is, don't you?  
Of course I do. When I destroy your dragon, my life points will be affected the same way. She laughed.   
Very good, little man. But you forgot the clause. She purred. IF you destroy the dragon. He drew a card. _Aha! A trap! I'll play this for when it's needed._ He placed a card face down.   
Your move. She drew a card and played it, readjusting herself.  
Ancient elf. Why don't we add a little weight to this duel? If you win, you can feel free to attempt to save my vessel, and if you lose... I can _save _ yours. Your move. _That swift little wench is leaving me no time to think... I can't concentrate.. it's too hot in here... what am I thinking? There is neither heat nor coolth in the shadow realm... come now... play the cards... play her weakness..._   
Alright. I accept these terms. I play beaver warrior in defense mode.  
Defense? Are you afraid of my kitten?  
He replied. I simply won't attack a _defenseless woman_. Offended, she pulled a card and cried, I play Amazon Archer in- She calmed. Defensive mode.  
Are you afraid of my imp?  
No, I simply learned not to be controlled by my passions long ago. Your move. Unable to think still, he threw another monster. Like liquid, they melded into the smoothest duel either had known as slowly defenses where built.  
Celtic Guardian. Your move.  
Gyakutenno Megami. Yours.  
Summoned Skull. Your move.  
Well, this is a little dull, don't you think? Won't this make things more interesting? She lifted shadow of eyes. Let elves meet... The Celtic guardian was drawn to attack ancient elf and was destroyed.  
Pity, such a lovely pair... So well matched where they his life pointed dropped only 50.   
You say you are not controlled by your passions, but I see no evidence of that! I play feral imp, in defense mode. _ I need to change my tack. _ He thought. _ She's planning something, and I'm sure it has something to do with building up that defense... I need to stop her. I'll use my to find out the rest of her strategy._ Your move.  
I play rouge doll in defense mode. My troops mostly gathered...your move. He drew curse of dragon. _Troops... she'll attack all at once! Pegasus' new rule!_  
  
BAMF! This ain't good. Suddenly Angelie was back, ring in hand. They're in the shadow realm, and neither of them are thinking. It's like they don't know whether to go at each other of go at it.  
Is that so, Frodo?  
Easy, Rainbow Dumb.  
Why you- He lunged at her. BAMF!  
  
_That feline divine alone is stronger than most of my monsters, if I play this I can destroy Rouge Doll, but that barely scratches the paint on her plan. _He sighed._ It's a start._  
I play curse of dragon in attack mode! Rouge doll was destroyed and her life points dropped to 1600. He suddenly remembered something.  
Why do you duel? He asked. She sighed and looked towards the sky. When there was none, her eyes turned to her boots, crossed at the ankle to her right.  
I suppose I did agree. Long ago, years could not count the time, I was queen of Egypt. My husband, the pharaoh, valued my thoughts though I was a woman. Images came to him, a queen with her face in a darker shade, dressed in the robes of the time. I ruled jointly with him, attempting to take interest in his shadow games, but I found it a dull pastime. and focused on raising Egypt and Kenophat, our son. Yami froze. Then one day I walked the palace in search of him, but it was empty, save his priests who told me that he, and other figures of importance, had been sealed within the millennium items, seven, with a final eighth to watch over the items and protect them. He saw the woman in a bitter rage, weeping, clutching, strewing about the items. I tried to keep strong and rule as I did in the end when the games consumed him, but as the only ruler I was overthrown. I saw the people I was once one of become monsters in a woman's rule, sick that I was above them. They murdered my son as he ran to me, the last word from his lips a desperate cry to me. I swore vengeance on my husband for the undoing of our kingdom, as I ran to the priests to seal me as they did to him, so I may live on earth past my body and find him again. I forced it upon them at knife's point, yet still the whimpering fools pleaded that there was no item to seal me into. In last minute improvisation, I pulled this comb from my hair and they ripped my ka from my body, sealing it into the comb so that I may live in another form, remembering as the others did not, for that spell was long it and would not aid me if I forgot why I was immortal. In this state, I learned how to disenchant the items, practicing on hauntings and possessions. That is how I began my quest, to find my husband- The light changed on her face, turning her eerie beauty into a horrifyingly lovely figure echoing with a nauseating, ancient power whose voice echoed with intensity, -and destroy him. My name... is Mauhucomchere. She smiled a wry, mirthless smile. Ancient elf, show him what I mean... The feral imp was destroyed.  
I can draw this out, or I can end this all now... she whispered as his life points dropped to 1600. He drew a card. _Spell of absence! It would negate Pegasus' rule for this duel, but it needs a spell caster on the field._   
Your move.  
I play wall of illusion. Don't bother attacking it, the attack would merely return to your hand. Your move.  
That card suits you so..._I need to think! _ He drew a card. _ Dark Magician! If I play this, could cast Spell of Absence, but, Yugi doesn't seem to be in here with me, could that mean..._   
I play dark magician! Yugi appeared on the field in full magician's robes, clutching the staff.  
Not again... Yugi moaned.  
I also play this magic card, Spell of Absence! Each of the monsters took a step apart as Yugi raised his hands.  
Your move. Mauhucomchere gritted her teeth and snarled, If that's your plan, you'll be highly disappointed. I play polymerization on Feline Divine and Gyakutenno Megami.  
They fused together and soared above the field, the Glory's Wings still in effect, but now the lion had a rider. They will attack as one anyway, as the Shimmering Cat Saddled Fairy! The Shimmering Cat Saddled Fairy swooped down and destroyed the Summoned Skull. His life points dropped to...  
I activate this magic card, Brink of Life! Brink of Life adds one hundred life points to any player who has less then that amount! He shouted, flipping over a magic card he played earlier. His life points brushed zero and skipped to one hundred.   
She purred in a mockingly soft voice. That should have destroyed you... In that there was a trace of disappointment.  
This is not going well... Muttered Yugi from the field. Yami drew a card. _Swords of Revealing Light! This will be useful, but I hope it gives me enough time. .. _   
I play swords of revealing light! The swords shone about her creatures, freezing them for three turns.   
Your move. She drew a card and smirked.  
You may have frozen my powerful monsters, but this little one can finish you off! She purred, playing mystical elf. Neko appeared on the field, in a green gown that looked ready to fall right off, her skin slightly blue. She looked ill and weak. Even more so than usual.  
Called Yugi.  
She returned weakly, Destroy me... I am weak... her quest is noble, but I can't go on... she shields me from what others may do, but continues her quest... the things this body's done...mind control.. shield and sword... I'll face the fairy and go to my doom... her quest must continue.. but she must not win... not to do the same to you... Her lifted her scarlet palms to the sky and and stood, looking as if she might fall, but whispered something steadily, quietly, never drawing breath.   
I'll draw this out for you... Hissed Mauhucomchere, Not for Neko. Your move. _ Mind control.. but what are the chances of drawing that? _He drew a card. _ Heart of the cards, heart of the cards, come on, daddy needs to not be trapped in the shadow realm..._ He looked at the card. _ Mind control! But- _ Neko looked up at him and smiled, still chanting... _No shield and sword.. but that's okay. _  
I play mind control! Neko smiled. On the Shimmering Cat Saddled Fairy! Neko fell over in the downwind as the Shimmering Cat Saddled Fairy switched sides. Attack, shimm- WHATEVER! He yelled, pointing at Mau. Her gleaming hair flew back from the blast as the tower dragon was destroyed.  
I active the magic card I played in the first turns! Mirror Force! Your Mirrored Reverence is sent right back at you, affecting your life points twice! She gasped as her life points dropped to zero.  
You duel with such honor I knew it as well before my fall from grace, but you were sealed yet you still retain it. I honor that.  
Honor whatever she wants, this happened to the dark Spirit in the ring once, and Yami sent him strait to the shadow realm! You'll be free of her, you'll see! Whispered Yugi to Neko, who smiled weakly.  
Mauhucomchere, you still have traces of honor, honor you must rebuild. And you are a strong, passionate woman, this should be an easy task. He took her hand above the field and kissed it. Yugi facefalled.  
Yami, this is not the time for chivalry!  
Your husband was a fool. Perhaps he still is. Whispered Yami, ignoring his younger counterpart. Suddenly, he heard weak, mocking applause. In confusion, the four turned to see none other than Angelie, clapping, wearing the ring on her third finger with an amused smirk.  
Well, now I don't feel so bad about missing General Hospital. She said snidely.  
How long have you been there?  
Oh, dunno... I got most of the flirting, but I missed all the thinking.  
Fli- ah! How dare you! Hissed Mauhucomchere.  
Why, Mauhu- Argh! What a mouthful. How's just Mau? Merow? Meow? You've got some stalking issues, lady.  
  
Talk to the ring. Angelie murmured, displaying the finger on which she held it, and taking it off, disappearing from the shadow realm. BAMF! Mau sighed through her teeth and turned to Yami, who was smirking genteelly. She returned the favor.  
Let us leave this place, noble friend. The world rippled and light caressed the players, until Neko, still pale, but smiling, and Yugi, who looked very confused, stood at the arena. The others stood by the side, about where Angelie was, but she was walking into the crowd, disappearing among the duelists.  
Cried Téa. We where so worried!  
Not that Angel-face didn't tell us what was going on... but how could that thing let her see you?  
It's called the chime, she told me so. Corrected Bakura.  
But it can't be a millennium item... there's only seven, right?  
Said Yugi, as he and Neko picked up their decks, There seems to be nine... Neko flipped over a card she had face down. _ Waboku... damage is zero... I wonder why she didn't play this... she must have had a reason... _She dropped down to join the others. _ She always does._  



	4. The Hierophant

Chapter 4. The Hierophant  


  
Oh! Wait a second, Yugi, I almost forgot! Said Neko, running after him and fiddling with her hair.  
What is it, Neko? He asked, turning to her. She stuck out her hand, offering one of her rings.  
Oh, right! I did beat you in that duel, didn't I?  
Yes, you did. You earned this.  
I almost forgot, too. I guess it's because I have nothing that I'm dueling for this tournament... _Unless..._ Her thought back to the strange phone call he received before he left. _ Does someone want to hurt my friends? If that's so, then I definitely have something to duel for! I don't want anyone to hurt Joey, Téa, or Tristan!_ He paused and looked back at Neko, who seemed to be looking for a duel. _ Or Neko, either. She seems very nice, and that Mauhu... MAU hurt her, she made Neko do something, but I don't know what it was... why didn't Yami send her to the shadow realm?_   
Well, then, I guess, I should just... go, then... Neko began, drifting off.  
You don't have to, Began Yugi, Unless of course you want to, if we're annoying or something.  
You aren't annoying... it's just... I mean, a clump of duelists just hanging around together, won't it be harder for us to find opponents?  
Neko, look around you, Laughed Tristan. We're the only two non-duelists here.  
Ah... well, then, plenty to go around I suppose... Something seemed to be making her very nervous.  
Are you alright, Neko?  
Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine, really I am. Everyone shared a nervous glance, which, for Neko at least, stopped right on Bakura's ring.  
Say, Bakura, She began, We'll need to face each other eventually, won't we? Why don't we just duel right now?  
Well, uh, if you want, I'm just not sure that's the best idea...  
Why not?   
He shrugged. I just don't. Neko stared at him, with a quiet innocent stare. Her eye twitched. _Say it..._ Whispered Mau. _Say it right now. Are you saying-_  
Are you saying that you don't think I am a worthy opponent?  
No I-no, no, I never-  
_Dueled an innocent little girl? Are you afraid you might hurt me?_   
Dueled an innocent little girl? Are you afraid you might hurt me?  
No, well, yes, it's not that, I-  
_You're saying you don't think I can handle myself in a duel._  
You're saying you don't think I can handle myself in a duel.  
Of course you can, it's just, I'm...  
_Scared? Of a little girl like me?_  
Scared? Of a little girl like me?  
No! I-um.. He sweat dropped. _Bloody hell! Where do girls learn this stuff?_  
_Well, when you're ready to duel, I'll be over there, looking for a real opponent. _  
Well, when you're ready to duel, I'll be over there, looking for a real opponent. _What does that mean? _ Thought Neko.  
_What does that mean?_ I'm ready to duel right now!  
_Now, just turn your head and throw your hair back as you walk away...._   
Now, just turn- _No! Don't say it! _ -this way, we'll use this one, shall we? Bakura threw a very scared glance back at the group, who mostly shrugged, choosing to follow them and watch. _Good. _ Thought Bakura,_ He won't be able to pull anything with them watching. He won't be able to take control._  
** Kittywitch=^-,-^= La la la... I can't write duels for crap... so let's say it worked much the same way as the last one, only at little more thinking and they are both at the brink of destruction, Mau gave her speech (I am Sailer Mau! I stand for...) right, gave her speech and (Prepare for trouble! Make it double!) GAVE HER SPEECH and now the spirit of the ring is spilling the beans about who he is.  
The spirit asked with a laugh. I remember who I was quite well. I was Oni, the Hierophant, the highest of the high priests. I also remember a certain commoner who danced in the temple.  
Oh, bastet. Moaned Mau, hiding behind her cards.  
What's wrong? Asked Neko.  
So... are you still single? Mau tried to ask politely.  
Is that an offer?  
Hardly. So... what have you been doing recently?  
Oh, stealing souls... dueling... harvesting millennium items from fools who know not their true power.... also I've taken an acute interest in stamp collecting.  
  
No. Should I have? What else should I have done? Dammit, Mau, I was never good enough for you, was I?  
Oh, shut up. I'll be glad to send you to the shadow realm.  
Is this-- is THIS your husband? Asked Neko in wonder, half between horror and shame.  
Spat Mau. He's my ex-boyfriend. Before I married. Bakura goggled as Oni continued his rant, Oh, I try to get you up in life, I try to get some nice mindless servants to help you with that pathetic farm you owned, but no! You had to go and give them all the relief of death, didn't you? And then, when I try to make up for it you're shuddering in a corner with blood on your hands amazed you'd kill and would NOT accept ANY form of affection for a month.  
Any form of affection? Make it up? Oni, I don't see how trying to rape me constitutes as either making it up or a form of affection!   
Aw, T.M.I.! Moaned Neko. Bakura was blushing, and while it was a good look for him, he was not enjoying this conversation.  
Trying to rape you' ? Oh, so that's what it's called now? I had no idea a kiss constitutes trying to rape you!  
It doesn't, but beating me about the face until I fell, and then laying me on the ground and... _proceeding _ generally does. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
Thank you for not going into any more detail. Muttered one of the vessels, it didn't matter which one.  
Oh, that time... well, that might have been rape...  
Might have? Well, it doesn't matter now, now we're dueling, and now I'm going to finish this! She drew a card. _Hmm... if I play Reborn the Monster on Dark Elf, I could polymerize Dark Elf and Mystical Elf, which is still in play. The resulting elf should be strong enough to destroy his Man Eater Bug..._  
I play Reborn the monster on Dark Elf, and now I shall polymerize her with her lighter half, and create- A white skinned elf with dark brown hair, rather like Arwen formed before her. Resulting Elf! The Resulting Elf opened her eyes. Your move. _Damn! All I have is Man Eater Bug face down, but she's too strong for that.. _He touched his deck, tilting up the first card so slightly she didn't notice. _No, that won't work..._ He flipped up the next card, willfully cheating. _Perfect..._ He drew the second card with an almost Yami-like flourish, and played it swiftly.  
I play De-Fusion, breaking your Resulting Elf off into two easy pickings for- He flipped up the card he had been hinting at. -my Man-Eater Bug! Because it destroys one creature when it is flipped up, it is not an action, so he may then attack the other! The elves, as well as your life points, are destroyed! She gasped as her hair flew back.   
I-I'm out of the tournament--just like that.. two duels... Oni laughed.  
Oh, no no... you're still in the tournament.. for I will not take that ring as a prize... rather, I have something else in mind... you said it was sadly easy to overpower Neko?  
Stay away from my vessel, you soul-stealing...  
Tut tut tut... you'll speak this way to every old flame you meet, won't you, Mau? She seemed to have fallen to her knees, and as he drew closer she reached for the comb, fingers brushing the eye on the back, it had begun to turn when he reached her.  
Don't worry about the comb, Mau... that's not what I came for... And he bent over the queen and touched her lips with his own, pulling the comb out of her hair and laughing wickedly as Neko returned to herself and screamed.  
Oh... I've have fun with you... he breathed in slowly, and took his face from hers slightly as a white stream of ectoplasmic-like substance was sucked from her mouth into his.  
=^-.-^= Kittywitch KISS OF DEATH! KISS OF DEATH!  
Neko grew pale, even for her, and tried to scream again. But that's the problem with the shadow realm.  
No one can hear you scream.  
  
Hey, has anyone seen Neko or Bakura? Said Yugi suddenly.  
  
Neko shuddered, ...I deny you... this can't be happening.. you aren't real.. none of this is real..  
Nothing is more real then it is perceived. Whispered Oni, lowering his face to hers. He breathed quietly. Do you perceive me? He breathed in and touched to her lips again.  
  
Hey, has anyone seen Neko or Bakura? Said Yugi suddenly.  
No.. oh... we should really keep better track of our psycho, I'm sorry... Muttered Tristan, bending down his head remembering that not stopping Bakura from turning evil was generally a not good thing.  
Said Angelie, leaning on the heavily. You weren't there when Mau came out.  
Asked Téa in surprise.  
Mauhu- Mero- ergh! Spat Yugi, stumbling on the words. He said carefully and slowly. The spirit of the millennium comb.  
Said Téa slowly. Yugi, what was I saying to you in the restaurant? Yugi sighed a classic anamai mushroom, complete with sweat drop.  
I saw her, Téa, this is not a voice modulator, this is a spirit. She is real, and she is not the nicest person. Téa sighed and muttered as she turned away. Yugi drew breath and tried a most unexpected way to get his point across.  
Now Téa, listen to me, because this part's very important... He rumbled, standing on tiptoes and obviously doing an impression of someone with a gruff voice. Not all duelists are good. Joey snorted and Téa turned around incredulously. She shook her head a few times then turned her eyes to the sky.  
Seriously, now-  
This is new. Muttered Angelie.  
Shut up, Angelie.  
=^-.-^= hmm... this could easily become as much as 100 pages... better get to the point.  
  
He replied in disgust.  
No. I will continue to talk, and you don't have to listen to do it. Oh, and by the way, Yugi, She continued, facing the shortest of the group. Are we going to do something about Neko? She is a bit pathetic, which makes me want to leave her there and save her as well, and I don't think she's going to brake free herself. Should we try and see if we can save her?  
Why is it just you and Yugi? Asked Joey. Can't we do anything?  
Actually, rainbow dumb, if you could make sure that no one tries to use this arena and stays away so that people who wouldn't understand don't see us popping out of nowhere, that would actually be useful.  
Okay.. just do your part, and I'll do mine.  
You say that like you've got the harder job.  
Have you tried to stop duelists from dueling? He replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to Yugi.  
Hold on. He gingerly took her arm as she took the chime in one hand and slipped it off the chain and over her lace gloves. BAMF!  
I actually like that part. Admitted Joey.  
  
BAMF! Yugi was suddenly surrounded by blackness, and he grabbed Angelie's arm tightly in surprise.  
She said sounding very offended. He let go and searched the blackness.  
I don't suggest that. Said Angelie, taking Yugi's arm and leading him towards the only not black spot to be seen for miles.  
Yugi, keep this in mind as you walk. There is only ground where you think there is. Put your foot down and look for a bit of solid ground right below your foot. Yugi stepped forward, and nervously put his foot down, unsure what the ground Angelie told him about would feel like. _ Probably a little like an under filled air mattress or maybe a water bed... _ And there it was. A little springy, but there. He let go of Angelie and started forward. Angelie nodded and started moving forward herself, yet her way looked more like ice skating in all directions.  
Try to see if you can't go a bit faster, Yugi.  
Umm.. sure.. he he.. this would almost be fun if I wasn't so worried for Neko, and if this place wasn't so creepy.. He muttered, bouncing along. He tried jumping further as he went, flattening his body at a lunge and then bringing his feet forward and finding the waterbed again and bouncing back along, which allowed Angelie to speed up a bit. The closer they got, the more form the white spot took, until it was recognizable.  
Said Yugi.  
Yugi, hang on, I stop better than you, I can get us there faster. Said Angelie, skating down a bit so that she was perfectly angled to get onto the back of. Yugi threw his arms around her neck and she sped up to the people they saw at the distance.  
Why look, Neko. Said Oni with a smirk, We have company. He was standing behind her, as she seemed to be collapsed in a chair too tired to move. Her eyes where hung, and her irises where faint, as if something was missing. He took her face in his hand and angled it towards the duelists with an evil smile. Her lips parted, but talking seemed too much of a strain.  
What have you done with her? Asked Yugi, horrified.  
I've done little. I'm not done. I'm extracting the soul from this vessel so I may have a hollowed shell to use the ring from. I'm drawing Neko's soul from her body and making myself stronger, while emptying her vessel for use, as this one has cause me more trouble than he's worth. And this form would be exceptionally useful... anyone with a half a heart would gladly try to help her if they thought she was in danger, and I could put her in that situation easily. It's just a matter of one.. more.. He drew his mouth above hers one again.   
And the comb? Asked Angelie calmly. What about the comb?  
It's here. He sighed, pulling himself away without sucking, lifting it out of his pocket. It's not a millennium item, but it will help me to catch more. He returned it to his pocket and turned to Angelie. And who would want that?  
I dunno.. I could handle the comb... but I think Yugi'd better take Neko.  
Her eyes flicked to the two. Oh, yeah, sure. I'll- I'd rather... but her soul would be a problem.  
That's why I removed it.  
Easy removal, eh? Asked Angelie. Well then.. She looked pointedly at Yugi.   
Asked Oni as the two suddenly came at him. He dropped Neko and took off, looking much like he was gliding with his arms out and one knee bent. The chase was on.  
Hold on, Neko! Called Yugi, bouncing down as she fell into blackness. Angelie and Oni flew and skated around each other, not letting either get too close, but both trying to get closer to the other one.  
Neko! Look at Angelie! There's ground here, just find it it with your foot, it's everywhere you want it! Called Yugi.  
I-I can't... She shuddered, falling into darkness.  
Just trust me! He shouted. Look at her! And she looked at Angelie skating around Oni, and she closed her eyes, and she hit the ground. Neko slid to the side before she could get to her feet and stumble closer to Yugi before she fell again. Angelie and Oni flew apart, then flew against each other like jousters, seeing how close they could dare get and looking back to see if the other shied away, while below Yugi caught Neko's hand and tried to bounce up, but Neko was sliding, and kept sliding even though she was much higher than the surface she was just sliding on she continued to slide, and, since she was holding Yugi's hand and he was bouncing, he couldn't be pulled along because he was bouncing up, so the momentum twisted her around, and his arm with her, because while she could not change his course, she could effect it, resulting in a spinning pattern with Yugi in the center, and the two's feet flew out beneath them as they spiraled up towards the others. Angelie made another pass and the tip of the comb sprung from his pocket. _I should be able to snatch it in the next pass if everything goes well_. She thought. _But it rarely does._ And sadly, she was correct, for just at the time her fingertips brushed the comb again, Yugi and Neko came spinning up below and crashed into the two, sending Neko, Yugi, Angelie, Oni, and the comb off in different directions.  
If only you where two seconds later... Moaned Angelie, diving for the golden speck spinning away from her, yet Oni rather ungraciously threw himself over her legs and she could not stand back up, and she had to do a sad, slow breaststroke to get at the comb. Oni pulled her back and scrambled over her, growling when suddenly Yugi bounced up past them and towards the comb. Unfortunately, he overshot and only made it roll like a pinball away from him perpendicularly. As he cried out in frustration, Neko slid up to the item, seemingly on her chest, as it slid towards her, and as her fingers where upon it, Oni came up below her and batted it away towards Angelie's head. Her hair, at the moment, was floating up like she was underwater but she grabbed it away so it wouldn't obstruct the comb's projection. It spun along the nothingness as Neko hissed at Angelie.  
You had it right there!  
I'm not letting that thing anywhere near my head, no thank you, I see what happens when you wear it.  
Yugi! Watch out for- Gasped Neko suddenly. Just so, the comb spun out and hit Yugi in the back of his head.  
Ouch! That's pointy! Hey, I've got it!  
Now for the soul... I cannot say I am completely adverse to doing this... Said Angelie, skating up behind Oni.  
Two words: Short cord.  
He began as Angelie pulled on the back of the ring's cord and removed Neko's soul in a way much similar to how he removed in the first place.  
=^-,-^= Remember children, although they may be very sexy, never, ever do this to a soul-stealing evil entity. MWA!   
Dogh yo are too ong for me. She continued, pulling away.  
Asked Oni. She spat out a huge wad of white, kind of glowing, gel-like substance into her hand.  
Shouted Yugi in surprise and disgust.  
I said, though you are too young for me.'  
Too old would be more appropriate. I'm leaving you ridiculous people. What's wrong with dueling, anyway? He muttered, disappearing into shadow. Angelie shuddered and handed Neko the jelly-fish like ball.  
Here.. you just eat it and you're back to normal.. just.. not in front of me, okay?  
I'm not sure I want to eat it in front of ME. She shuddered. looking at the glop.  
Well, you have to, or else you'll have no soul. Just do it and get it over with. And- She covered her mouth and made a face. -turn around, would you? Neko sighed and turned, and suddenly made a disgusting, gloppy sucking noise.  
Oh, my god, I think I'm gonna puke. Moaned Angelie as Yugi made a face.  
That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done. Moaned Neko. I mean, I've... Mau's... She fell silent.  
Said Angelie softly, putting her arm around Neko's shoulder, Let's just go. You'll feel better in your own world. Yugi came up on Angelie's other side and grabbed her arm in case she forgot him. She turned to him and said, Hey, I need an arm here people, I've got to take off the chime. Yugi nervously contemplated other places to that he might keep contact with her and suddenly said, You mean like this? pulling it off the hand he was connected to. BAMF!  



	5. Fairies Lie

Chapter 5. Fairies Lie  


  
Well.. I must say I've had more fun with a head cold. Muttered Angelie, detaching herself from the midgets. Well, I've got to go, not that these duels haven't been interesting, it's getting late, and I'm thinking dinner-like thoughts.  
Hey, yeah, where is the grub around here? Asked Joey suddenly. I'm starving! Aren't you always? Replied Tristan. Angelie sighed and drew an imaginary line on the far wall.  
There's the food court, and by the way, Neko, Neko shivered with the anticipation of her rementioning the past duel. We're rooming together, and I call top bunk, and I'll be leaving the light off unless you have any objections.  
She sighed in relief. No none at all. I've got to go too. See you guys later. She called softly as the two walked away in opposite directions. Joey turned to the remainder of his companions.  
So... I think Angel-face has a good idea for once.  
Joey, she may be a bit sharp, but she has good intentions, why do you rag on each other like this? Sighed Yugi. With a shrug, his friend replied, Well, mostly because we both can hiss at each other without any fear of the other actually DOING anything.  
Like when you attacked her?  
  
Yug, you'll burst something, I just jumped at her. She didn't get hurt or anything, and she knew I wasn't going to.  
You can almost smell the sexual tension.  
Argh! Angel-face, I thought you left!  
I did, but I forgot my purse, so I came back. I'm not even sure what you where talking about, but I couldn't resist the line. She picked up her purse and left again. Joey sighed, head in his hand. Yugi shook his head and started towards the food court, muttering, That should teach you to talk behind people's backs, but it won't.  
Dat's right! I'm stubbornly learned! Whooped Joey, throwing his fist in the air.  
That's nothing to be proud about.  
  
The following morning, Téa woke up to the strangest noise: Well, I don't care about evil spirits, I only care about evil loonies putting salt all over my bed! Téa lifted her head from her pillow and smelt sage.  
Will you two PLEASE shut up? Moaned Angelie into her pillow as Neko pulled her blanket over her head. The strangest scene was layed out in front of her as she looked down at the war of egos. Gaia Morgana wearing only a open robe, was toe-to-toe with Mai Valentine, in a candy-red negligee, who had both eyes and face red. Mai coughed so hard that she teared, and Gaia hissed, Say it, do not spray it, second-year!  
How DARE you! Mai spat, her eyes turning redder, seeming to be in contest with her face.  
Wh-what is it? Yawned Téa, sitting up in bed.  
This wacko wants to burn incense in our room, and as you can see I'm allergic!  
Nonsense! Sage is healing, you're faking it! Mai seemed to have a comeback, but suddenly had a coughing fit so hard her knees buckled.  
That's healing? Whoa! What's burning? It smells... like either perfume or- She looked at the bundle of herbs in Gaia's hand. NO. Not in this room, you deranged ex-hippie! Both of the older women looked sardonically up at Téa.  
It's SAGE.  
  
Sage -corl- is bad enough. Coughed Mai. Give me that. She took the smoking bundle and slammed it into the provided ashtray, which she then set outside. Turning on the air conditioning with a smaller cough, Mai began to search her personal effects. She had one of those traveling roll-out sets you see in catalogs, with the clear plastic pockets filled with hairbrushes, cosmetics and jewelry. Five women in a ten-by-ten room all trying to wake up at the same time was not a fun sight to see. Angelie attacked the restroom in her over-laced baby doll nightgown and would not leave until she was completely dressed: Shoes, hair and makeup. Neko changed underneath her nightgown, underneath her blankets, behind Téa's blankets, behind Téa's clothes, behind Téa. She was a bit modest. Téa was okay with changing in front of, or rather behind, Gaia and Mai, whom just changed quickly, and then fought for the mirror. One by one, the women came out of the room, wondering how they will stand rooming with these people.  
  
Hi, guys. Sleep well? Asked Bakura as Téa, Neko and Angelie came down from the woman's rooms.  
Slept well, woke sucko. Grumbled Angelie, filtering off. Neko rubbed her face and nodded, turning off by herself. Téa had to explain what this was all about.  
Gaia Morgana burnt sage this morning and put salt in Mai Valentine's bed. Mai's plotting revenge as we speak. How's your group? Joey rubbed his eyes.  
Well, Yugi has no spine, just so you know, Kaiba-nuff said, Tristan's a slob, and Bakura talks in his sleep.  
And Joey snores. Finished Bakura. But Yugi is spineless. He had all his stuff out and Kaiba made him move it for no reason, and all he had to say was, sorry', really.  
Yeah, what were you going to do with that donut?  
Your talking in your sleep is worse, though, who were you plotting revenge on at three? Gave me a heart attack with: Pay, he'll pay, die and burn... shadow realm for eternity.. mwa ha ha... they'll all pay...', really, you were freaking me out, man. And Speaking of talking in their sleep and paying- Joey grappled Tristan, If I hear one more, Oh, Serenity,' YOU'LL pay.  
They all do, even Kaiba, you should have heard the conversation at five thirty. Pay... they'll all pay.. dying.. burning...' No, not that donut! That one's mine! You can't put chocolate syrup on a strawberry jelly donut, what's wrong with you?' Come here, baby, I know what to do with that chocolate syrup...' ...bow to me...' ..die in hell..' ..save the donut..' ...oh, baby...' ...worship me...' ...I am the only ruler of this world, you shall die if you oppose me..' Is that a threat, little man?' Leave the donut out of this... no... ...no biting! No biting!' ..mm.. ha ha... bow lower...' ..you are weak..' ..so get another donut..' Oh, Serenity, oh Serenity, how wonderfully you service me...' ...lower...' Really, you guys. Freaky.  
Said Téa slowly. But I'm beginning to think this Gaia Morgana is not the nicest person. I think we should avoid her.  
Avoid her? Asked Yugi, Actually, I was just thinking how much I'd like to speak to her.  
Asked Téa. Yugi shrugged.  
After breakfast of course.  
  
Finding a particular duelist in a place like Dead Duelist was not exactly easy. However, in the end, it was simply a matter of following the blasting Celtic Harp music. Right next to the vibrating speaker, wafting around her Rain forest Jasmine incense was none other than Gaia Morgana. Today she had a thin white veil under her headband.Yugi coughed and called to her.  
Gaia Morgana! I challange-hoph, hoph, hoph-you to a duel... put that thing out! Coughed Yugi. She sniffed at him and snuffed the incense out with her fingers.  
Fine. But allow me to cast a circle before the duel, if you don't mind.  
Sure, whatever, if you accept my condition: Let's make it all or nothing, your three rings against my three.  
Very well, if you'll gamble that, then give me a minute to prepare, and we shall begin. She pulled a few small items out of a silk bag and began to prepare'. Preparing' Involved sprinkling salt around her in a circle, lighting four candles: Green, yellow, blue, and red, in that order, lighting a new damn cone of sappy smelling incense, putting out a silver dish, lifting a small sack of something over her head and muttering under her breath in Gaelic, pouring sugar from the sack into the bowl and then, to Yugi's shock, pulling out a large ornamental knife, pricking her finger with it, and letting one drop of blood fall into the sugar while strewing purple and white flower petals about inside her circle of salt. She never even touched her deck. The area felt funny, not hot or cold or calm or windy, just _funny._.  
I'm ready to duel.  
What da heck was dat!?! Asked Joey in surprise.  
Never you mind, you foolish little man. She scoffed, climbing into an arena. As Yugi's platform began to rise, he bonded with Yami.  
He called as his voice slipped down the scale, the puzzle bursting into light.  
It's time to duel! Proclaimed his older half, now in control.  
Merry meet. Replied Gaia, shuffling her deck.  
=^-,-^= Why would someone write a Yugi-oh fan-fic if they don't like writing duels? Oh, well.  
Remember Yugi, we're here for you, no matter what! Called Téa from below.  
Quiet your coven!  
They're not in my control. They drew their cards and Gaia played a card.   
I play Dreamsprite and one card face down. Your move. _That was incredibly simple. I hate being in a fan-fic. _ Thought Yugi, playing Summoned Skull face down.  
=^-,-^=Hey! No breaking the fourth wall! Bad Yugi! Bad!  
I play a monster face down. Gaia cocked her head and smiled.  
Why didn't you attack? Any idiot knows a Summoned Skull can wipe out a little Dreamsprite! Yami gasped.   
How could you tell what I played? He asked.  
Now, now, now... everyone knows what you say in a circle cannot be repeated anywhere else, much less in a duel. She smirked. I play Queen of Autumn Leaves! The lady of fall, the resting mother!  
Dude, Gaia.. Said Tristan sounding vaguely disturbed, ..chill out....you're gonna burst something..  
But that's not all... I play Polymerization on Queen of Autumn Leaves and my face down card, Green Phantom King! Witness the meeting of the Lord and the Lady! She Laughed as they spun around each other, oddly enough keeping their own forms but switching into matching robes of golden leaves, which oddly enough designated them as one 2300/3100 creature.  
We welcome you into our circle, Beltenu. Whispered Gaia, bowing her head.  
And DAT'S why I'm single. Said Joey matter-of-factly.  
That creature is immensely powerful! Gasped Yami, I'm not sure how I'll destroy it.  
I am. You won't. Replied Gaia, smirking. Blesséd be. _In a head-on battle the Summoned Skull could destroy Beltenu, but while it's on the defensive, Summoned Skull would be destroyed! Maybe I can draw it out. But first- _  
I attack Dreamsprite with Celt-  
-Tic guardian? Is that a good idea? Oh, well, you're King of Games, aren't you? I'm sure you know what's best.. She smiled evilly, And Dreamsprite's special ability?  
How did you know my card? And what special ability?  
The one where I can redirect any attack faced towards her? And guess what he's attacking now? He attacked Beltenu and was destroyed, dropping Yugi's life points to 1500.  
My Guardian!  
Maybe he should have been guarding, then.  
How can you see my cards? How are you cheating?  
I'm noticing a lack of perfect love and perfect trust. She smirked. I play this card faced down and end my turn. So mote it be.  
_Hmm...this lady may be a nut case, but she can duel. And she can definitely see my cards! So my only hope is to play something she can't defend against even if she sees it coming... if only I had Shadow of Eyes or something to make Gaia attack _ _me! Well, I suppose I could do it without a card, but it would be risky... I'd need the perfect card... Heart of the cards... _He drew. _Thank you..._  
You are powerful.. and all I have to defend is a little knight, but his name should be familiar.. He played Gaia the Fierce Knight. Because it's yours as well! Tristan laughed and Téa cheered, Go Yugi! While Joey began to sing, Gaia, Gaia the Fierce Knight, oh, wait, that's your name too! And if the light is dim, you kinda look like him, Gaia, Gaia the fierce knight! La la la la la la la! Gaia, the wiccan duelist, drew a hiss against her teeth.  
I did not come here to be insulted!  
This intrigues me, Gaia; where _do_ you to be insulted? Asked Yami with a smirk.   
I play my sister, Witch of the Black Forest! The purple haired witch joined the field, a 1100/1200 creature. And I'm not too worried about the knight, if you hadn't drawn it, the best you would have had would be Feral Imp!  
I'll ask you again, Gaia Morgana, how can you see my cards?  
Speaking of cards, Yugi, do you read tarot? Have you ever noticed how much the High Priestess card looks like me? It's meaning is a powerful woman who will not share her secrets. Am I being too subtle?  
Maybe for Joey. Replied Angelie as she walked past with a duelist searching for an empty arena. Joey growled and Gaia played a card face down.  
So mote it be. Yugi drew a card. _My Dark Magician! He has always come though for me in the past, and I have no doubt he'll help me now!_  
I play one card face down, and then I play my Beaver Warrior in attack mode! Go, attack her Witch! The Black Forest witch was destroyed and her life points fell to 1900.  
Well, even knowing your cards I could not have expected that. Well done.  
Your move, Gaia.   
Thank you, now if you don't mind, I think I'll just play a little dish... Just Desserts. Yami drew breath as suddenly, his life points dropped to 1000. So mote it be.  
_I'm at a large disadvantage! She has nearly twice as many life points then me and many more monsters. _Thought Yami. _Maybe, but we can still turn this around! _ Thought Yugi. _What do you mean, Yugi? _ The internal dialogue continued, _I mean we have two cards to bring the ball back to our court! You see? _ He pointed them out in his mind. _Reborn the Monster and Broken Record! _ Yami smiled. _It's so obvious! No wonder I needed a child to point it out to me! Thank you._  
Gaia Morgana, this will end soon! Tell me how you can see my cards!  
Just because I'm about to slaughter you is no reason to give away the big secret..  
I'll ask you once more, and then I'll end this!  
Not with that hand you won't. She muttered under her breath.  
How can you see my cards?  
Well, now... She smiled and winked, waving one finger, _That _is a secret.  
=^-,-^= Digging all these cross-anamai references?  
Fine then! But tell me, Gaia, are you feeling nostalgic?  
  
First I'll play reborn the monster on the Celtic Guardian, and then I play Broken Record! Broken Record brings back one magic card from the graveyard! And the card I choose is... Just Desserts!  
Oh, Pan! Exclaimed Gaia.  
Since you have two monsters on the field, you lose 1000 life points and then- He made a dramatic arm movement, -I'll attack with Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Gaia the Knight attacked Witch of the black Forest and she was destroyed.  
I activate my face-down card, Brink of Life! Spat Gaia, as her life points brushed zero and skipped to a thousand.  
Your move, Gaia. Gaia's hands were spread across the table and as she panted and gasped, This cannot be! You never had those cards in your hand!  
I had those cards in my hand all along, Gaia, maybe you just got some bad information.  
...No... never... And then, with record timing, Angelie, Neko and Mai walked past, talking to each other. Mai seemed a bit upset.  
How did you do it? How did you beat me, and how did you make me agree to put three rings against your one?  
That is a mystery, Muttered Angelie, Seeing as how the only way she almost beat Yugi by flashing her tits.  
I did no such thing!  
  
Whoa! Major not-cool vibes! Shout Mai suddenly. Neko seemed to go catatonic, and her eyes got huge as she looked around and gasped like a fish on land. All around. Behind her even.  
Are you seeing something, Neko? Asked Tristan.  
It's gotta be dat incense getting to her head...  
Can't you see them? Their all over the place, there's one on Yugi's shoulder--it's--it's reading his cards!!  
What do you see, Neko? Asked Mai.  
Can't you see them? Can't you see the- the fairies? There was a long pause, and then Yugi's regular supporters burst into laughter.  
Neko... you haven't been dueling, have you? Been uh... Joey mimed a joint, Neko's lower lip trembled.  
...yes... of course... an innocent little girl... you can see them...  
See what? And if has to do with being a girl, why couldn't I see them? Asked Téa.  
Because you're not innocent, you're a dirty whore, remember?  
Oh, shut up.  
Yes, I see it now, Began Yami, taking this twist like just another move in the duel, That spell you cast before we began... you where summoning fairies. But fairies are not all innocence and light, which is why you had to tempt them in with not just sugar--but sugar flavored with blood. When they where summoned, however, they where not having enough fun toying with me so they proceeded to you, by continuing to feed you information like they had before, but unfortunately for you, they changed a few details, like which cards I had in my hand--and only Neko can see them because she is an innocent, someone who could maintain purity through any act, and further a young girl.  
Heh. I told you it was magick. Said Gaia under her breath.  
Whether it was mag**ic **or not, the fact remains the same, it's my turn, and you are wide open to an attack from my face-down card. Dark Magician, attack her sprite freely, because there is nothing for her to redirect the attack to!  
  
Your Dreamsprite has been- Again with the dramatic arm movements, Gaia's life points dropped to zero.  
Perhaps I may duel you again later, perhaps, He smiled, With honor? She sighed heavily and turned to him. And then she smiled.  
Yes, Yugi, if I ever duel you again, it shall be with honor. Here, She removed the rings from her fingers and threw them across the arena, where Yugi caught them. It was foolish for me to bet it all on one duel, and more foolish for me to depend on anyone but myself to win. She smiled. I'll just get my things and go now. Blesséd be, Yugi Muto. She leapt down from the arena without waiting for the platform to land.  
Merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet again! She cried, collecting her wand, athame, and sage into the silk bag and disappearing into the crowd.  
Hey, wait a minute! Said Joey, pointing at the salt and burned-out candles, Who's gonna clean dis up?  
Why, you, of course!


	6. Ol' Bug Eye

Chapter 6. Ol' Bug Eye  


  
Well, dat's the last of da salt. Sighed Joey. He felt his glonecklace, where four gold rings hung below his adam's apple. He had gotten in a duel with some random goth between dinner and bed last night, and although they rather reminded him of himself when he started, he didn't feel too bad about eliminating them.   
=^-,-^= This is me raising Joey though the ranks without having to write a duel!  
He grinned to himself as he remembered the last thing he said to them before taking the rings: And dat eliminates you, AND ya bad eyeliner from da tournament! He threw a triumphant fist into the air and cried, I rock! Dead Duelist finals, here comes Joey!  
Yay. You swept up the salt. And the crowd goes wild. Purred Angelie blandly.  
Argh! Angel-face, you got a death wish?  
Bring it, little man. She replied with a laugh.  
Why you- He growled, lunging at her. She put one finger on his forehead and disdainfully muttered, SOMEone get this dog a leash.  
Angelie, why are you so mean to Joey?  
Well, if someone else said something stupid once in a while, I'd be happy to insult them.  
=^-,-^=I'll work on that.  
Suddenly the air turned rank with a familiar laughter and despairing cries of someone who they tricked.  
Oh no-- Moan Téa, who didn't seem to like ANY of these duelists they met before.  
Oh yes! Laughed Weevil Underwood, stripping rings from his opponent.  
Not fair! You cheated! Whined his beyelined opponent.  
I don't need to cheat. I am the greatest duelist there ever was!  
Then you must have changed since last we dueled. Called Yugi.  
Yugi Muto. I must say I had hoped to see you again. Who are these new additions to your entourage? He eyed Neko with an evil grin.  
This is Neko and that's Angelie. And I have no entourage!  
Is that so? Well are they duelists? Or are you bringing larger numbers of spectators to these tournaments?  
Of course I duel! Snapped Angelie. I almost got into the finals at Duelist Kingdom and came in fourth at Duel Til Midnight! She fluffed her already quite poofy hair. And did just as well in many other tournaments, probably before you even started, little boy! Neko examined her boots. I missed the cut-off for the Duelist Kingdom finals by half an hour. I might have beat all of you, you know.  
With the skills you've been showing so far? The rest of us can duel without leaning over, you know. Muttered Angelie.  
So how did you get into this tournament anyway? I thought it was goths-only? Asked Yugi with interest. Weevil laughed.  
They let me in because I was such a prestigious duelist.  
They let you in because they thought you looked like that on purpose. Sneered Angelie.  
=^-,-^= Yeah, yeah, yeah, Need to pay back Wheeler for that time in Battle City, Yeah yeah, bet it all, yeah yeah yeah, duel duel, amazing luck, yeah yeah yeah, heart of the cards, yeah yeah, stack your deck, yeah yeah, Angelie mocks evenly, yeah yeah yeah, beat you anyway, yeah yeah, go Joey, Yeah, out of the tournament, Joey qualifies for the finals. On to the real plot!  
What?! Joey, I think this is a first! You qualified for the finals before I did! Good job! Remarked Yugi.  
Heh, I might even beat you yet. Joey grinned.  
Like THAT'S happening.  
  
Hey, I made fun of Bug-eye! I made alot of fun of Bug-eye! While the entourage' as it were, bickered, Yugi gave Yami a psychic shoulder tap.  
Hey, Yami, He began.  
Yes, Yugi?  
It just occurs to me that you don't get to play with people your own age much.  
What do you mean?  
Well, you seemed to be getting along very well with Mau, and it occurred to me that maybe you might like to talk to her, y'know, when you're not dueling. He grinned at his alter ego.  
This is like the last time- when you set me up to go on a date with Téa-  
No, no, no, no date. I just thought you'd like to have some friendly conversation with someone who could relate to you--the whole sealed in gold and eternally protecting the earth bit. But if you're not interested-  
I never said that.  
Well are you or aren't you?  
Am I or aren't I what?  
  
In what? Are you insinuating-  
Stop playing thick! Snapped Yugi. He breathed a bit, and then turned back to Yami.  
I'm sorry.  
It's alright. I don't even know why I did that. Yes, I think I would like to have a conversation with Mau. Yes, I'd love to. Yugi tapped Neko on the shoulder, making her jump.  
Hey, Neko?  
Yeah, Yugi?  
Yami was wondering if he might maybe be able to talk with Mau, if that's alright.  
Oh, sure. I can't worry about her if he's going to to watching her, I mean, he'll stop her if she tries to... yeah, it's alright with me. Let's go and sit over by that karaoke bar. There's some tables over there.  
I hope you don't mind. Sometimes I have to force him to have fun.  
Well, this is as good a place as any. Maybe we should come back here after the tournament. I mean, you and Téa and Joey and everyone. And me. Your entourage. They smiled.  
That sounds like fun. The beams off the comb and the puzzle coruscated around the room, crossed each other, bounced off the opposite object and came to a halt with the elder duelist facing each other.  
Noble friend, Said Mau in her familiar low purr, It is wonderful to see you again. I hadn't expected this honor until at least the finals.  
Nor had I. Are you sure that Neko will qualify?  
Oh, yes. She already has seven rings, and in only three duels. Considering how I lost the first one, that is excellent dueling.  
Excellent persuasion, more like. How did you make Mai bet her three rings to your one? Mau smiled and turned her face away demurely, keeping her eyes level with Yami's.  
I pointed out that either way, the room we shared with Téa, Angelie and Gaia would become considerably less crowded if one of us got eliminated. The two laughed like old friends, and she continued, The other young gentleman didn't seem to care that I only bet one to his three for some reason. I think he was a bit preoccupied with my bosom. Yami snorted with laughter.  
Mau, your morals, or lack thereof, is disturbingly refreshing.  
Refreshing, noble friend? Don't let the children hear you speak that way, it'll ruin your goody-goody reputation. They laughed again.  
Children, eh? Asked someone singing Karaoke and taking a breath during the instrumental break in Night and Day, You two having an anniversary or something? You look good for your age.  
You have no idea... Laughed Yami.  
No.. we just met... three days ago? Yeah, three days ago. We're talking about some young friends we have.  
He said, getting closer to the center of the stage, Can't win em all. The crowd laughed politely, and the singer continued, Night and DAY!! You are the one... Yami looked back to Mau.  
So, what do you plan to do after the tournament?  
Directly after, or after I leave The Giza?  
Directly after, why not.  
Well, after two thousand years of solitude and eighty years of searching, I've narrowed down the list of suspects considerably. The spirit in the Millennium Eye has to be my husband.  
Are you sure?  
Noble friend, I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. So I have to confront him and challenge him to a duel.  
That will be difficult, won't it?  
Yes, it means that I must win the finals and beat all other duelists. But I have no fear. She smiled at him. Yours was the first real challenge I had met in all those years, noble friend. He smiled, and she continued, Well, my point is, I'm going to dispatch my husband.  
  
You heard me now and you heard me when we dueled. I've been searching to two thousand years for this man, and now that I'm this close, there's nothing that will stop me: I've found him, and now I will destroy him. She smiled, but did not seem to notice how very mood-breaking talking about killing your husband was. But enough about this unhappy subject. I hate talking about him. I hate searching for him. And I hate the close calls I've had. She looked directly at him. Have you yet encountered the Rod?  
Yes, I'm afraid I've made a few brushes with it, but I've not yet met it bearer directly.  
=^-,-^= That's because this is only what would happen if Kaiba's lawyers had any sense in their heads.  
The Rod holds the Pharaoh of the upper kingdom of Egypt. I am searching for the ruler of the middle kingdom... I was so close... I showed him mercy. I left him be. I wonder if I might regret it someday.  
You might. Everything has a consequence. He replied quietly.  
Heh. Well, I guess it's not really worth worrying about is it? Either it will or it won't and either way it's left my hands.  
But what if it does come back, and you do regret it, what then?  
I will attempt to mend the mistake as best I can. That's all that can be done.  
And once you destroy him, what good will your vengeance have done you? Granting him death while you remain behind to watch the eternity pass? He touched her hand. Immortality is lonely, Mauhucomchere. She looked at the reflection of a murderess in his purple eyes, which grew soft as he spoke to her.  
Need it be, noble friend? _THAT was not quite the way I meant for that conversation to turn! _ He thought.  
Yes. It needs to be that way. Your husband couldn't have left you and your child because he didn't care for you. He had to save the world, Mauhucomchere. That's why the items where created, is it not?  
Noble friend, She answered softly, I both agree with you and strongly feel you are wrong. The items _were_ made to keep shadow games from destroying the earth, but no one needs to be lonely. He realized his hand was still on hers and drew it away.  
Mauhucomchere, the items where made to save the world. The smallest distraction in that cause could bring the whole world to ruin.  
So love and friendship and everything else are mere distractions? That doesn't sound like you at all.  
I don't like it, but that's the way it is. And no, love and friendship and everything else aren't mere distractions, they are what must be fought for. He took her hand again, this time grasping it above the table. Love and friendship are the only good things in this world that stay consistent through the ages, the only weapons man has in the battle against the dark.  
I am the dark. Must I be fought with friendship and love? She whispered with her eyes closed.  
It is the only way I could fight you... He felt her gentle breath on his face, growing with each breath warmer, deeper, closer.  
Hey guys! Been looking all over for you! Called Téa, running up with the group behind her. In one movement, their hands dropped and they both leaned back into their chairs. Mau nervously smoothed her hair and her clothes, a slight amount of color rising in her pale cheeks, almost enough to make her look normal. Yami faced the others, trying to keep an expression-what was it? Shame? Disappointment? Arousal?- from showing.  
What was THAT about? Asked Yugi.  
Ooh, mommy, Grinned Angelie, Watch the sparks fly!


	7. Notice I'm Gone

Chapter 6. Notice I'm Gone  


  
Kaiba needed to see it. He needed to see it with his own eyes. He stepped sharply down the hall, his heels clicking so loudly many guards where scared off by his presence. He stopped in front of a door guarded by one man in a black suit and shades.  
Let me in. I need proof of this.  
Master Pegasus strictly said he was not to be disturbed.  
And I strictly say that if you do not let me pass you will regret it.  
If you pass you will regret it.  
Watch me regret. He hissed, shoving by. He thrust open the door, ready to see Pegasus swirling his wine and purring diminutives. What he found was the next phase in this cycle. Pegasus' head was down on the table, his white hair covering his face. His glass of wine and the bottle it came in lay empty by his head. He didn't move, and his broad shoulders fit into the frame of the painting behind him. Kaiba grit his teeth. He expected to find one of his favorite enemies looking evil, and charming,and perfect to hate, not pitiable. He did not expect to find Maximilian Pegasus, drunk and unconscious off of that damn wine he always drunk. He did not, could not imagine, someone so hatable, suddenly so pathetic. He turned to leave and passed the guard with no argument. A lesser man might stop to take away the bottle or pity his enemy. Seto Kaiba just left. Kaiba needed to see it. He needed to see it with his own eyes. He stepped sharply down the hall, his heels clicking so loudly many guards where scared off by his presence.  
  
Having won enough rings, and the finals not for many hours, Joey Wheeler shortly became bored as hell and started wandering the shops.  
Wassa ell' missa narrator?  
=^-,-^= It's where you're going until further need for you. Goodbye.  
And the floor of the Giza opened up and Censor Kid went to hell until further notice. And there was much swear-filled rejoicing. Meanwhile, Joey briefly browsed the occult book store, picked up a few cards, and dubiously went into Hot Topic. Amid the fishnets and the overpriced shirts with angry-white-boy-kill-your-daddy sayings on them (And that was one of the shirts) he found something he actually wanted to spend money on.  
Oh, dis is the funniest thing I've ever seen. Yug's gotta have dis. He's so gonna kill me, but it'll be worth it. He purchased it and hid it in a lower pocket of his oversized pants.  
  
Hey Yug!  
'Sup, Joey, where've you been? Asked his friend.  
Eh, checking out the other parts of dis place. What's DAT?  
It's a smoking hole in the ground. Censor kid disappeared down it a few minutes ago. Joey looked down the hole and shrugged.  
Anyway, Yug, gotcha something.  
Should I be worried?  
Only if you have any sense in your head. Said Tristan. Joey reached into his pocket, right by his foot, and pulled it out.  
Said Angelie slowly. Neko suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth, threw a glance at Téa and fell to her knees laughing.  
What on earth? Asked Yugi as it was crammed onto his head, pushing his strange hair down. It was a fedora made out of blood red and black leopard print velvet with a matching zebra striped band and a accordingly dyed pheasant feather roughly two and a half feet long. On the cord holding it on was a little gold skull bead, and a skull pin held on the feather.   
That's the funniest thing I've seen in years. Gasped Tristan. Angelie could barely stop laughing long enough to gasp, Pimp it out, Yugi!  
Laughed Bakura, At least this way Téa won't stick out so much! Immediately they all laughed, then tried to stop.  
What do you mean, I won't stick out so much? I dressed this way so I wouldn't stick out!  
It's okay Téa. Most the goths you've seen are guys. You had no idea how a girl goth should dress. The look of trying hard not laugh came back. You had no idea you where going to turn out looking like a lady of the evening! They all broke into laughter.  
You mean she's trying to look like a goth? Gasped Neko, nearly tearing with mirth, I wondered why she dressed like that! Again the laughter, the biting, gnawing laughter. Téa's stomach gripped. Suddenly Joey felt inclined to sing, much to Angelie's horror.  
Midnight cruising is continental, diamond rings stick to his spats, checking out da chicks on every corner, they're da feathers in his hat...   
Well, that feather IS about as tall as Neko! Laughed Angelie.  
Said Neko, bringing her collar from her neck to her shoulders, I'm Mau! I'm slutty! I can't win a duel without flashing my boobies!   
Stopping at da curb at every streetlight, taking his cut from da ladies pay, he keeps talkin', dey keep walkin', as he leaves, ya'll hear dem say: Suddenly everyone else realized what he was singing and as they began to saunter off, Yugi put a arm around Téa and Neko and suddenly everyone but Téa, who was not amused, broke out:  
C'mon, girls, let's work for Yugi! Let's make pay while the streetlights shine! C'mon, girls, let's work for Yugi, Yugi gonna be your valentine! Neko and Angelie wound up getting into a contest as to who could go aaah, ahhh, aaah, ahhh.. the longest. Bakura won. Téa removed Yugi's hand from her waist and broke away from the group, mostly to see if they'd notice. When they didn't, she walked away, trying to find if there was some way to get some air around here. As she walked away, during a downswing of the song, Neko turned to Yugi.  
It's okay, Neko. She just wants to be alone for a while. The group has gotten bigger, she still feels a bit awkward. Neko nodded, because it sounded right.  
  
With a little application, Téa found a small, gothy courtyard. It was raining, but she didn't care. It felt right. There were wet stone benches and dripping willows, overgrown rosebushes, slippery gray cobblestones, and a river down the center with a small stone foot bridge across it. The sides of the bridge came up to her hip when she stood on it, and if she did a split, she could put a toe on each end, but she was a cheerleader. The bridge was a good place to stand in the rain. She looked rather pathetic, her shawl dripping, her ratted hair becoming plastered to her head, her eyeliner running down her face, though her forehead was fairly dry, considering. _Have they noticed I'm gone yet? Will they notice? Do they care what happens to me at all? We where all so close, the best of friends, a tight circle no one could break. Well, now it's broken, it's broken by a little pathetic girl named Neko Mikiko, who everyone loves. She so pretty, and she's a goth and a duelist and has a millennium item, she has so much more in common with them then I ever could. And they run off to sit alone at a table halfway across the club, breathing on each others faces. She's just like everyone else, and I'm just the little whore..._ She thought to herself. Reading a book of Poe's works, someone under a tree in the rain looked up. He seemed to be going for the Ichabod Crane look, and did it very well. He wore a tight black shirt buttoned past the collar and a long coat. Hearing someone crying on the bridge, he looked up, and seeing a hardly unattractive girl, closed his book and got up. Téa, deep in a bout of self-pity did not hear footsteps behind her in the rain, nor did she take any interest in him at all until his jacket was over her shoulders. She looked up at him.  
What are you doing out here? He asked softly. He was pretty darn hot.  
=^-,-^= Bishie bishie! Bishie bishie! Do the bishie dance!  
I'm... being overdramatic, I suppose.  
He answered, smiling slightly, Let no one tell you it's a bad thing to know what you want.  
I never-  
He said softly, touching her lips, That's the only reason a human ever cries in it's whole life. When it's little and it wants a candy, when it's bleeding and wants the pain to stop, when it's friends die and it wants them to still be with them, when it loves and want the object of it's love to love them back, want. That's all humans are capable of.  
That's not true! There's friendship, and love, and caring for what happens to one another, and-  
He touched her lips again, What is friendship if it isn't wanting someone you respect to respect you too, and laugh with you, what is love if it isn't just wanting another, what is care but wanting others not to be harmed, because you want them to stay with you? He seemed to think that this wise-in-the-ways-of-the-world' act was a good way to pick up chicks, but it was far too obvious.  
It's nice that you care, but I don't need-  
Of course I care, I'm the only one who could. I understand you. Oh, you don't need anyone, but, He looked deeply at her, You still want. _Parts of this makes sense, parts of this I can see right through. Are the parts that make sense just part of the facade to get into my pants? What if there is no facade? What if he's being sincere?_ She thought, beginning to second-guess all she stood for. _No, never, that's wrong, this can't be true! He is so full of it! Listen to him! Want? There is more than want in the world! The world is not and was never nothing but a breeding ground for greed! Who is this guy?_  
Who are you? She asked, considering returning his coat.  
I am William. Why are you out here? Were you abandoned?  
No, I just went out for a breath of air, I wasn't, they'd never-  
Not even nominally? I see betrayal in your eyes.  
No, they didn't- he didn't-it's not like we ever-  
Start at the beginning. When did she come in?  
Who is she? What are you talking about?  
If he never, than who did he never with?  
I-I, uh, well, I guess, she came in just a few days ago... three, I think... and, well, Yugi just walked off with Neko, I mean, I was hanging with him and he blew me off! I mean, I said he could, but that didn't mean that he could, y'know?  
No, actually. But do go on.  
So we decide to go to the tournament, and first thing I know, they're off dueling alone and I can't even see him, and she's just been following us around and mainly him! And then everyone else said that I looked like a whore!  
Shh... you'd make a lovely whore, but you'd need a bodice. Come inside, let us find your Yugi, and your friends, and this Neko. He put a arm around her shoulders and led her in.  
  
Hey, I think I see her! Said Tristan, leaning around Joey.  
Said Joey, pushing him back, When she wants to come back, she'll come back. If she wanted to be alone, it's best to welcome her warmly when she comes back, but not force her back.  
Oh, alright. But who's that with her?  
Yugi, don't look.  
Yeah, let her have her hissy fit.  
Angelie, you're not helping.  
Well of course, Bakura! When I help, I make an event of it!  
Yeah, we noticed.  
Joey, down!  
Shh! Here she comes! The group stopped talking as William and Téa walked up.  
Hi, Téa! Where did you go off to?  
Man, you're wet.  
I know that hair... Yugi? Not Yugi Muto from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City?  
Uh, yeah, last time I checked that was me... Yugi blushed. He didn't like having his prestige waved in his face.  
Never matter! I shall duel you nonetheless! And I shall play you for the honor of this young lady whose heart you broke! Téa jerked her thumb at William and mouthed, I don't know where he gets this stuff! He's making it all up!   
And this would be Neko... He examined her far to closely for her liking. A common wench, clearly. So beautiful, she clearly has no heart.  
Now just one minute! Cried Bakura, standing up.  
How can you say that about to someone you've never even spoken to? Spat Tristan.  
Téa, you didn't- She waved her hands and shook her head.  
And with so many suitors...  
Hang on, just because we defend her doesn't mean we're _suitors!~_ Gasped Yugi.  
Who is dis guy?'  
I am William Cuthworth! Cried the romantia-goth, flipping his hair.  
Do you stand for love and justice? Asked Angelie snidely.  
This is the first time I've been compared to Téa and she's been labeled an innocent but sad little girl and I'm the whore.  
Neko, down. Giggled Angelie. I'm a bad influence on you.  
Silence your menagerie. Hissed William, pulling gloves out of his coat.  
Said Yugi with innocent interest, That's the second time they've been called that this tournament. What makes you think of that phrase in particular?  
I challenge you, Yugi Muto- He slapped his black leather gloves across Yugi's face, and both Neko and Téa cried out, To a duel! Yugi kept his head turned in the direction the blow had turned it for a moment and then faced him back.   
He said calmly enough to make the Johnny Dep look alike very nervous, though he didn't notice the insulted undertones, Slapped me. The puzzle shot into brilliance and a light show later, Yami stood before William. Calmly, in a lower voice than when he started, he asked, What's with the hat? But did not remove it.  
One ring. Hissed William, putting it down.  
...to rule them all... Finished Angelie, trying to keep her face strait.  
The duel commenced, and it took little time to show why William had only one ring. But maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe the hat distracted him. The highlight of the duel was when William's Beast of Taewar was destroyed and after swearing vengeance on Yugi, hissed, And stop waving your head around so much! That feather's driving me nuts! And while Neko stayed fairly quiet, the others supported Yugi as usual. Angelie's usual was mocking the heck out of William.  
Oh, tis angst. William was not a very good duelist, but he could be just as dramatic as Yami. William's only one-up on Yugi was when he played Driving Snow and snowed out Dark Magician and the Magical Hats.  
Ooh.. you destroyed his Dark Magician... Sighed Joey.  
...you shouldn't have done that... Added Tristan.  
  
...you didn't want to destroy his Dark Magician...   
...now he's mad... And he was. And he used Monster Reborn and kicked William's ass back to the 1890's.  
It has been made clear to me that you duel as badly as you wench, and also that wenching was the only reason you came to this tournament. Now you can see how far that can get you. I came here to duel, William, and I don't have to waste my time in spats with those who did not. You lose! The wind whipped around William and he fell dramatically to his knees.  
Stuttered Téa, There shall be no bodice!  
Yay! Yugi won! Cried his usual spectators as he claimed his ring and then offered a hand to his knelling opponent.  
Asked William.  
You are just beginning, William. You can't expect to beat people with much more experience than you on your first try. He helped him up and turned away, turning back into Yugi.  
I was a fool to challenge you as such, but I shall return, and I shall duel you in another form! Be readied for me! What do take to these words! Turn to me! Yugi turned around slowly and with mild disgust in his eyes, he repeated with no small wonder, You slapped me.  
You'll be slapped again if you hold grudges like that. I'm out of here. He left, and all was back to normal, except for the hat and Neko's sitting alone in a corner.  
Huh? What's wrong, Neko?  
Do I look like a whore to you? Stuttered an apoplectic Neko finally.  
Not as much as Téa does... Yugi stained fairly.  
Hey! Need I find another delusional romanta-goth?! She spat.  
Well, I do need one more ring... Laughed Yugi.  



	8. The Noble Friend and the Eye

Chapter 8. God of the Dead and the Widowers  


  
The little boy loved his parents. He loved his grandfather too, and wished that he could see him more often, since he was always out of the country, but not the way that he wound up doing so. It was raining. The water turned the road into black satin that gleamed as it was brushed with headlights. The other car came. The family looked in shock as the mini van swerved and bounced raciously toward them, on the wrong side of the road. The man stayed his course although his wife pleaded that they wouldn't get the message. A young man leaned out the passenger side window, yelling something incomprehensible as he shook his fist, beer from the bottle in his hand sprinkling the satin road and disturbing the sheer beauty of it's gleam. The woman screamed again and the man finally began to turn the wheel into the next lane. The wheels tried to turn and the car skidded sideways. The boy hadn't been wearing his seat belt. He smashed threw the side window and rolled unto the untrimmed median, his fall padded by grass, though he did skin his knee on landing, was bruised where he rolled, and the window tore cuts all over his body, he was fortunate. The cars met in a burst of fire and light. The ambulance came, they always do. His grandfather was contacted. He met them at the hospital, and convinced them to let him explain what happened.  
You need to be grateful for what you have. You're alright. That's what's important. You're alright.  
Where's my parents?  
Sometimes... sometimes people we love have to go away. We don't expect it but sometimes they just go.  
Will they come back?  
No, they won't. Not in their bodies. They're broken. But we'll meet them again. They won't come to see us, but we'll come and see them again one day.  
  
We can't tell. But we don't need to worry about them, they're alright now. They aren't hurting anymore.  
Can I see them before then?  
Well, you can see what they left behind. Remember they're broken, and what you will see they've left behind.  
Like the time you left all your socks in Egypt?  
Yes, like my socks. They entered the clean white room. The grandfather saw his daughter and the boy saw his mother. They both saw death.  
Sir, you can't come in here, you can't bring him in here! Cried the nurse, trying to shoo off the boy before he saw what he already did. The boy buried his face into his grandfather, and the grandfather picked him up. He turned away, the boy sobbing in his arms. He thought of his daughter's wedding, where he stood and said proudly, lose a daughter, gain a son as he walked away with his grandson in his arms. He never thought of it that way, never losing his daughter the way he just did, never taking away her son. _Lose a daughter, gain a son._   
What are we going to do now, grandpa?  
I don't know. I'll stop traveling. Maybe I'll open a game shop or something. The grandson buried his face in his grandfather's neck. The woman lay dead in the hospital bed with her husband near her, and seven years later, the girl lay on the floor of the club, pale and dead and looking strangely like the mother. Near her, the boy twitched, not looking much older or taller.  
The mother's face- the girl's- the shine of the road- of the comb-  
Screamed Téa, pulling him away from Neko's body.  
Wha- ah! Cried Yugi, waking from the dream, seeing his mother's face superimposed onto Neko's for a moment. He turned his head away from Téa and dropped unto his hands and retched. Suddenly a voice broke the shock around Neko's body.  
She- she broke the contract... I have lost her strength.. I need more.. and the body.. I'll need that too... Pegasus looked up. I'll need it all... He turned to Téa, You always annoyed me... you state the obvious too much.. you'll be first...  
You're going to steal my soul?! She gasped.  
What did I just say? He hissed, pulling his hair out of his face. Téa cried out and there was a blacklight-like flash, and her eyes went blank. A card flew out of Yugi's deck and Pegasus caught it.  
Hmm.. Magician of Faith. No accounting for taste...  
Yelled Tristan, What did you do to her, you- again with the inversion of colors and this time, because of his momentum, Tristan's body fell on it's face. Yugi was simply losing control of his cards. Another flew out of his deck and was caught by Pegasus.  
Cyber Commander... next?  
Hey! Leave em alone! They don't even duel!  
You mean I should get a duelist? Well, as you suggested it... Joey turned on his toe but only made one step towards Yugi before his eyes went blank and he too, fell. A card flew out of his pocket. Joey's angry eyes shone out from the Flame Swordsman card.  
You- should've seen this coming, Angelie! Cried Angelie, scolding herself for calling attention to her. Again the eye took a soul. Angelie's Marie the Fallen One flew out of her deck, only the image was a bit different. The Angel was female with poofy white hair and was knocking herself in the head, feeling like a royal idiot.  
Called Bakura, Whichever of us is next, the other must promise to save the rest of us!'  
  
Promise me, Yugi!  
Anyone else? Asked Pegasus. Ah.. Bakura...  
Oh, dear. And there went Puppetmaster. Baruka's empty vessel fell to the ground.  
You may have destroyed the rest of us, but I will not be defeated so easily!  
I picked your little friends off like flies, didn't I? Doesn't that _infuriate _ you? With bitter tears in his eyes, Yugi called upon his last assistance, Yami.  
Seeing as you've killed or stolen the souls of all the other competitors, I have no choice but to confront you directly!  
That was my plan all along! That fool who gave Mau the three rings was working for me! I wanted her to gain entry to the finals before your memory and your conscience caught up with you. She posed the perfect opportunity for me to get the power that I needed! Laughed Pegasus. However, I cannot duel you now. I have other business.  
Screamed Yugi. Croquet entered and picked though the soulless bodies until he came to Neko.  
Shall I move this one to the decided place?  
Of course.  
...Um, sir, she's cold. Is she-  
It changes nothing! Keep with the plan. Croquet picked up Neko and faced the rest.  
Stand, duelists. The soulless vessels shuffled to their feet.  
Follow me. Said Croquet, turning back down the door he came from.  
I'll meet you in the basement. Bring the girl. Said Pegasus, collecting the ring and the chime. As he reached for the comb, it burst into light. Mau bent her head forward with a loud crack and leapt down from Croquet's arms.  
None of you will do anything to Neko. If needed I shall slay each of you to protect what's left of her.  
Violence is not the answer! Protested Yugi.  
It depends on the question.  
You talk awfully big... Muttered Pegasus, as Croquet came up behind her, For a hairpiece. The servant pulled out the comb, and as her hair fell into her face, turning back to pure black, she fell like a puppet with cut strings. Collecting her again, the two left with the spoils of war. One millennium item, two not-millennium items, one corpse, five souls, and five vessels. As the final vessel, Bakura, passed, Yugi fell to his knees.  
I _will_ save everyone, I promise, but... he shuddered, Yami looking on,   
  
Neko covered her head with her arms less the bird claw out her eyes. But it simply landed by her, on a tombstone, and looked directly at her. That was her face, without a doubt, no one else's not even Mau's, but there was something else behind her eyes that made it specifically not Neko.  
Said the bird with Neko's voice, and it flew off again.  
_  
_The room was dark. The only light came from the candles. Sixteen pillar candles made a square, each in pairs of two at the corners and midpoints. In The northern corner, they where blood red, north-west midpoint had orange, west yellow, south-west green, south blue, south east purple, east hematite black and north east pearl white. Bending to each of the pillars to make a star, lines of alternating black and white tea lights gave the room weak and changing light which bouncing flickering on a painting framed by the red and yellow candles. The same painting which graced nearly every wall of this place. Across from it was a winged chair with a clothes horse next to it. On it was a pink dress with a blue bow at the collar. Pegasus and Croquet came slowly down the stairs.  
  
Give her to me and leave this place. It is better you do not see this.  
I think I could handle-  
I don't. Give her to me. Croquet put the dead girl in his master's arms and climbed the stairs out of the darkness. Pegasus put her in he chair and knelt by her. After a moment, he touched one of her boots, and pulled it off of her foot. She was like a giant doll as he undressed her, taking her bloody crepe clothes and pulling the kris out of her head. He wiped off the blood and folded it back into the comb and wiped the last blood off of her corpse. He brushed out her long black hair and fixed it to curl slightly in the front. He then took his wife's old dress off of the frame and slid the giant cold doll into it and the little white boots with silver buttons. Neko was layed in the center of the candles, on her back with her arms at her sides. He poured two goblets of wine and set them aside for later consumption. The comb was set in front of the orange candle, the chime before the green, Pegasus himself knelt before the purple, the ring before the black. The cards where layed upon Neko, Marie the Fallen One upon her forehead, because Angelie thought with her head, and for similar reasons, Puppetmaster was put over her mouth, Magician of Faith was layed on her heart, Flame Swordsman on her belly, and Cyber Commander on her pelvis. Pegasus raised his hands and shuddered with the energy.  
Cecilia! Hear me! Return! Return to she who killed you! Items, souls! Hear me! Draw back! Draw back who was taken! I am your new lord! Obey me! Wind swirled in this little room, and Pegasus had to laugh, laugh to keep from crying as rather than blowing out, the candles burned higher and the sound of souls and spirits screaming in protest as they worked this crime against nature.  
And empty eyes opened.  
  
Neko kept her eyes up, lest she lose sight of the bird. She ran and ran until she tripped over one of the tombstones and landed on her face. She turned it up slowly to see what the bird had sought.  
  
Yami had stopped talking after he had finished screaming. Yugi didn't blame him. He couldn't talk either. He just sat on the ground were Neko was a minute ago, when she fell, and stared at the three drops of blood, the only other sign of life or death in this room. He couldn't look anywhere else. He couldn't look at the arena from which she fell, because he saw her again when the blast hit, falling, falling down to where he was now. He couldn't look at the sides where his friends stood and watched and gasped for Neko, he could not look behind him where he fainted and dreamed his parent's death. He was alone. Save Yami. Yami was always there, but now he was in a state little better than Yugi.  
Oh, Yugi-boy.. Called his enemy softly. Yugi twisted his head to him, fury and pain in his large round eyes, which switched to pure horror when his head was turned. Neko was dead. He had touched her. He knew. As slow as he accepted it, he was less wont to accept anything else. But there she was, so to speak. It wasn't Neko, but her body as used to create it. It was lovely and a monstrosity all in one. Maximilian Pegasus stood tall in his red suit with his silver hair parted neatly across it, but he was no longer alone. Part of it, perhaps, was once part of Neko, but as much as it looked like Neko, it was not her. The creature in the pink dress with the blue bow on it had a face that was once Neko's, but no longer. It was even paler than her. The hair was different. And the eyes.. they where gray and empty. There was no soul in there.The skin was sallow and cold. That was a corpse. A walking corpse. And wasn't today weird enough... Yami finds his wife, one of Yugi's friends is killed and the rest have their souls stolen... and now a zombie. A zombie that was not Neko. And wasn't Cecilia, even if Pegasus thought it was. Even if Pegasus needed her enough that anyone could become her, with no sign. This girl was dead. This girl was no one. It that what he needed all of his friends for? Is this why he needed to steal their souls, and kill Neko... he killed Neko... He Killed Her.  
Oh, my god... Shuddered Yugi. ...you killed Neko...  
Yugi looked around, grabbed Censor Kid by the scruff of the neck, and clapped his hands to his ears.  
You bastard!  
Tut-tut, is such language necessary? It was tempting to scream a string of profanities until censor kid heard each forbidden word the language knew.  
How could you put your wife above the lives of five other people?  
That's love, Yugi boy. Yami can explain it to you.  
That's obsession, Pegasus. Any drug addict can explain it to you.   
Yugi-khon, have I introduced you to my wife?  
You call that zombie a wife?! Spat Yugi. Pegasus took it's chin in his hand and made it face him.  
Are you going to let him call you that? Face still blank, the flesh puppet broke off of his arm and walked down to Yugi. Chiffon shook and broke like waves as it walked down to stand by him and let him look into it's blank eyes.  
  
The man behind the table had pitch black skin. He wore a long cloak with a hood over his face and a linen kilt, and the Neko-headed bird perched on his arm. Below the table was a beast that looked half crocodile and half hippopotamus. On the table was nothing but a feather and golden scales. As Neko began to stand, he took down his hood and let beaded braids fly in the still air. Neko screamed. This man had a jackal's head.  
=^-,-^= Anubis says: Hi Neko!  
  
You are completely alone, Yugi. all of your friends are gone and all that we have to show for it is a few empty vessels and my beautiful wife.  
They'll never really leave me... as long as I love them, my friends will never really be gone!  
How after-school special.  
=^-,-^=He's just staying in character.  
  
Hello, Ba-chan. No need to be frightened, I'm only a god of death.  
Only, he says. Muttered Neko's Ka, flying over to her other part. She perched on Neko's arm like a falcon and gave Anubis a very bird-like look. Only the god of death.  
  
This woman is no one but my own, Yugi, your friend is completely gone, all of your friends are gone!  
Yami is still here. Yami will always stay with me...  
Until someone else takes the Millennium puzzle.  
That won't happen! After everyone else has been taken, Yami will stay! I'll die before I give up the puzzle!  
Not much of a threat at this point, Yugi. I'm becoming surprisingly hardened considering what a lover-boy I am.  
Oh, you noticed! And here I thought I was imagining that you were apparently psychotic!  
Do I note a hint of sarcasm, Yugi-boy?  
Blame it on Angelie.  
But I just sealed her soul into a card! She's not here to blame it on!  
SO? No much of this makes much sense!  
Well it does if you are insane...  
Well, good for you, what about the rest of us?  
I thought I'd effectively killed the rest of you and that was the problem.  
  
When I brought my love back to life, it took the power of the four souls to seal hers into her. Your friends are trapped until she dies of unnatural causes... He fell to his knees to admire his work.  
And Ill never let that happen. She's mine, and I'll never let anyone hurt her. Not again. He laughed and propped his chin on his hands. I am so clever, aren't I? I made sure the one who did it last time can't get her, because she is her! He he...  
They didn't get a chance to fight for themselves! You just attacked without warning!  
Hmm, seems so. Your point?  
I want to fight for them! I'll duel you! You can't take lives like this!  
Then how should I take them? And you want to duel? Fine, but we'll do it my way... we'll play a new game... I designed this one too... it's called Let's Not Get Trapped in the Shadow Realm! He lightly tossed his hair away to clear a shot with his eye. Yugi leapt away before he got caught. He dashed behind the arena and called upon his last ally.  
What, is this the Superman in a phone booth bit?  
You'll pay for what you did to Mau, and to all of my friends.  
You mean the midget patrol? Now, now, why do you want to make me pay?  
Because you killed Neko and stole the souls of Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura and even Angelie! Angelie never even looked at you!  
Yes, but she was annoying, I needed another soul, that of a young woman. It was quite fortunate she made top four, isn't it?  
Not for Angelie. He stepped out from behind the platform. Or for you. A beam of light came out of the puzzle and hit Pegasus in the chest, and he flew back. He stood shakily and grinned far too widely, too thinly, with pupils far too small. He laughed madly.  
Do you think... He laughed, I choose her vessel randomly? And could you think of a better vessel for my wife's spirit then _the one who murdered her?_  
  
You flatter me. Said Anubis. Well, let's begin. May I have you heart, please?  
Said Neko.  
You heard me, now I need to weigh it. Where is your heart?  
Well... I've always been told it's in the right place...  
You mean it's still in your chest?  
Of course it is, where else would it be? Anubis sighed deeply and muttered, I hate having to do this myself... Pulling down the front of her chemise with one finger. When it was as low as her breasts, he lay his palm flat on her chest and bent his fingers into her flesh. Neko's face contorted with pain and she screamed as if to fill the entire shadow realm.  
  
What do you mean? Both Neko and Mau are many things, but murderesses aren't among them!  
Oh, they are! She killed her! She stabbed her three times in the gut! You could ask your whore-- oh wait, I already _killed _her, didn't I?  
No! You didn't put the knife into her skull... that was... that was.. Mau's knife... Mau killed her! Mau killed her to escape _you! _ But-  
If she killed her, that kinda ruins your she's not a murderess' bit, doesn't it?  
Even if she did, vengeance is useless, it leaves you empty... empty as the eyes of this _thing _ you claim is your wife! Yami took her head in his hand.  
Now _I _ask _you,_ Pegasus, do you see _your _wife in there? The puppet did not protest,but sat there blandly. Seeing her empty eyes, Pegasus flinched.  
My love! Don't let him touch you! And the puppet grabbed Yami's neck in one hand and took his feet from the ground.  
He choked, his leather-clad toes searching for the ground.  
_..sona a get, maranuko kinyaophet... _He gasped, his feet becoming more desperate.  
I'm sorry. Said a voice that sounded like all those who fell to create this talking at once. I don't speak Egyptian. His feet stopped. Yugi closed his eyes but the puppet just stared at his face. Suddenly the eyes where open again.  
We are the same... widowers.. and our wives kill. _No! Cecilia would never harm anything! That isn't her! That isn't real!_ The puppet dropped Yugi in a heap and he gasped for air, taking off his choker and massaging his throat.  
You lost the cardless duel, Pegasus. She is gone. As Pegasus looked at what he knew was not his wife, it fell to the ground with four blue specters whirling around her as if they did not know where to go. They figured it out before what was again just Neko's corpse hit the ground and returned to the appropriate bodies. Shortly, cards (and items) in hand, the four stumbled up the staircase.  
Someone feel like bringing me up to speed again?  
Nice to know I'm not the only moron.  
Just the constant one.  
Oh, just shut up for once, Angel-face.  
I did it! You guys are alright! Cried Yugi, tears in his eyes.  
You saved us? Are you serious? You? Midget boy? Asked Angelie. Yugi turned slowly to Neko.  
Most of you...   
  
Neko was on her hands and knees panting with pain as Anubis weighed her heart against the feather. Her heart, heavy with Mau's sins, dropped like a rock.  
That's odd. It's usually multiple murders who are this guilty. Oh, well, that's the system for you. This thing's going to have to eat her now. He said, indicating the hippodile and the ka.  
What happens when that happens?  
You become unable to reincarnate and have to wander the shadow realm an eternity alone. You look strange. Were you not excepting to meet up with ol' Anubis when the time came?  
I didn't expect anything! I'm an atheist!  
Let me get this strait- you're nose to cold wet nose with a god and you're an atheist?  
  
  
Neko was still very much dead, and still pink. They had layed her on a table and Pegasus had disappeared. In the formal dress with her hands folded over her chest, with the solemn air, it felt very much like a funeral.  
_Yugi, we did everything we could, but we can't change the basic ways this world functions. People die. Some just die sooner then we expected. It is the definition of mortality, which certainly beats the alternative. Trust me, I know.  
Lovely eulogy, Yami._  
Yugi fell to one knee and then the other before her. He bowed his head and shudder, Neko... consider yourself avenged. Tears flowed freely.  
I only knew you long enough to know two things... He said softly. One, you could help me learn more about myself the way Mau taught Yami about himself, and two, He shuddered with tears, That you where my friend...  
  
Well, I'm sorry, Neko, but the scales don't lie. Anubis snapped his fingers and the eater of souls knocked over the table to get to the Ka. Neko grabbed it and ran past the tombstones in a panic, knowing that death literally was at her heels.  
Anubis passed judgment, we cannot stop it, let me be eaten! Pleaded the Neko-headed falcon.  
She cried, and as she turned her head to yell at her ka, she missed a stone and caught her toe on it, landing face-first in graveyard dust. She turned her head and saw the creature caught up with her, and like any self-respecting horror movie heroine, she screamed.  
  
Why are you all crying? Asked Oni, creeping out of the shadows.  
No, not you... not now.. leave us alone, just for once... Sobbed Yugi. Oni calmly joined him at Neko's side.  
What seems to be the problem with this lovely vessel?  
What is the problem? What is the problem? Well, she's DEAD! Oni cocked his head.  
Is that all?  
That enough. Sniffed Joey. Oni rolled his eyes and muttered, Angelie, you didn't even think of the obvious solution? He sighed at the stupidity of everyone around him and drew a card.  
Reborn the Monster! He cried, a vial forming above the corpse. The ribbons coming from the top wrapped around her and she screamed. She was half-lifted from the table as if suspended by her breasts and fell back limply as a rag doll. Neko cleared her eyes, blinking again and again at this strange light. She sat up and moaned gently, putting her head in her hand, eyes wide.  
Wasn't I dead a minute ago?  



	9. Heartless

Chapter 9. Heartless  


  
She did not expect to die. She did not expect to live again. And she certainly didn't expect to get choked three seconds into life.  
Gakk! I can't breathe! Neko croaked around the arms around every reachable part of her body. Even Téa hugged her. She needed to feel the warmth in her skin and see that her hour of death was over, and that somehow ancient magic had conquered it. But there where some who just stood, apart from the group; some whose horror was more complete than their joy.  
My god, Whispered Bakura, How could he? He broke the rules of this world... the dead stay dead... Neko opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Yugi let go to see if he was choking her and that was the problem. She still made no noise. Without turning her head or blinking, she asked, Where is the comb? Who won the tournament?  
What- it's here, Neko, Replied a very confused Yugi, as the item was passed from Joey to Yugi to Neko. Neko did not look at the item once it was in her hands, but sat still for a minute and put it into her hair.  
Excuse me. She said softly and without emotion. She stiffly stood up and walked towards the door behind the dueling arena.  
Where's she going? Asked a confused Téa.  
Yugi murmured with intrigue. He stood and quietly followed her. She didn't seem to notice him.  
_In a way, _Muttered Mau, _I am grateful to Pegasus for helping me find Yami, but he also needs to be punished. We must_ _find something which is both a punishment and a blessing.   
I don't like the sound of this. _Replied Neko without any emotion.  
_Is something wrong? Usually you scream when I even make a vague allusion to killing someone.  
I want to scream. I know I should. I know. That's all I seem to be able to do. Something has apparently gone wrong with the resurrection. _Mau took control. She followed the sound of a man crying up a long flight of stairs. There where windows every four feet on the stairs, but no fixtures, casting her in light, then darkness, then light again. As she walked in and out of the shadows the windows created, her face switched back to Neko in the light.  
_I want to scream.  
Do it. Do it and let them find what you are doing.  
You say that as if it's shameful.  
It is. But it is also necessary._ Mau opened the door to Pegasus' private room. He was crying before a painting of his wife.  
Maxilmillion Pegasus. She said softly, just loud enough to be heard over his tears.   
What do you want? He snapped. He added bitterly, as if to prove that he knew his spell was broken.  
I came here for two reasons, Pegasus.  
Which are? He sniffed.  
First, to assure you- She purred, stroking a long golden lock of hair, -that the death of Neko Mikiko was none of your doing.  
I know.  
Well, I thought you might like to be assured before I helped you.  
Helped me? Do what?  
You helped me find my husband, however inadvertently. So I will help you with your quest. I will reunite you and your wife. He turned quickly.  
What? Are there powers in the comb that can do that?  
So to speak. She replied softly, turning the eye on the back of the comb.  
  
I swear, Breathed Joey, If I ever see another body again, I'll puke. Suddenly they heard Neko's piercing scream from up the stairs.  
Cried Yugi.  
Aw, man, you first, Yug. Moaned Joey.  
Don't kid about things like that! Snapped Bakura.  
  
Maxilmillion Pegasus exhaled. He felt... free. But cold. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the wind. Suddenly a voice came upon it which forced them open.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful, most wonderful thing imaginable. His eyes, both of them, the Eye was gone but he didn't need it anymore, could not see anything past what was coming towards him. In the pink dress she died in, with her eyes full, so full that he realized again what a mockery that _thing_ he created was, her smile so clear. Her beauty had fuzzed in his mind, like a photograph worn through hundreds of dreams. She was in his arms, she was real, she was real, he kissed her, she was soft and warm and perfect.  
How did you come here?  
A woman told me she knew how to find you.. and what was next I don't know, there was shock, then pain, then you. That's all that matters, oh my love, you're... oh... He cried with happiness as he embraced her.  
I do hate to break up a good love-fest, Interrupted Anubis, But she'll have your heart for eternity, I only need it for a few minutes. And when you go, remember to take it with you. I don't need this clutter... He indicated a stylized heart sitting on his table beating rapidly, Last one left hers here.  
  
The midget patrol dashed up the stairs madly, dark then light then dark, Yugi leading. He opened the door to Pegasus' chamber without any thought. Neko was crying. No, just shaking. Holding her head between her knees and shaking, covering her face. But Pegasus was, surely. He had fallen to the ground in despair, and now layed on his side with his coat spread around him, crying. No. He wasn't crying. He wasn't moving. His coat didn't go down that far. The red spread around him was-  
Oh, my god. Yugi gasped. Joey fell to his knees outside and bittered the carpet like he had promised. Yami slowly closed his eyes out of respect.  
Neko? Did you find him like this? Did he kill himself? Asked Téa.  
...no... I told you not to trust her, Yugi... te he... said she did bad things... sent him to Anubis... sent his wife down before him to greet him... te he... She giggled gently.  
  
...te he... she likes them in pairs... te he... father than mother, misses than mister... te he... but she'll get them all eventually... don't trust her Yugi... she wants to get you, too...  
What happened? Was there an accident?  
...no... it's never an accident... there is no such thing as an accident... She took her face out of her hands. Yugi recoiled. Two small red hand prints covered Neko's face. The knife was at her feet and her hands were covered in blood. Yugi suddenly understood what she had said to him in their first duel. _.... the things this body's done... her quest must continue... but she must not win... not to do the same to you... Her lifted her scarlet palms to the sky..._  
...you killed him... He whispered softly.  
Mau did... and my parents... and his wife... and a random duelist.. and probably others in other bodies... She replied with a giggle.  
Neko...? Are you... alright? Are you... _laughing? _ She threw back her head and laughed wildly in response. As her head fell back to eye level, her laughter slowed, but did not stop. The pupils of her eyes where tiny and alot of her hair had fallen from the comb.  
I left it there... she sent him to find it.. how nice of her... She stood up, slowly, and began to walk around the room. I'd ask him to bring it back but he's so happy there... I'll just have to find it myself... better than here.... anything's better than here... She opened a large window. It was taller that her and wider than from her fingertip to fingertip. She decided to test this measurement.  
Neko, get down from there! Screamed Bakura.  
  
Because! Because, oh please, Neko, don't!  
Pleaded Yugi, Please don't go... you just got back, Neko, don't go... please... Neko stepped up unto the windowsill and laughed. She faced them, still laughing.  
Get down, Yugi whimpered as he fell to his knees, tears in the corners of his eyes,   
Bye bye Yugi. She replied in an almost singsong voice. Neko cried, leaning back, further, further- Yugi was on his feet, her feet left the sill, he was at the window, with a too-wide smile, she waved as she fell, down, down- he couldn't watch the impact.  
Damn you. He whispered, the tears finally loose, Damn you! All we do to try and give you life and you throw it away? Damn you! He screamed, falling to his knees and sobbing.  
Said Joey softly. Forget she came back. It's easier that way. C'mon, let's go. This tournament sucks. He put an arm around his friend and helped him stand up. As the group proceeded back down the stairs, they made an unexpected acquaintance.  
Kaiba! Where have you been?  
Mokuba got sick. Did I miss the finals?  
  
He growled, sulking off to brood. The group continued silently from there, the only exception being a brief episode while they packed.  
I can't find half of my things! Snapped Joey in frustration. Who moved them?  
Gaia's fairies. Muttered Tristan, taking his stuff out to the car. They gave Angelie a ride home, but played no music. She had the first stop.  
Hey, Angelie. Said Yugi softly.  
She asked, because it was the first thing she heard since seat belts'.  
Thank you. You were helpful, even if.. He trailed off.  
She replied. You're welcome. I hope our next meeting isn't so eventful.  
  
The body at the foot of the pyramid was not found for three hours. The one in the private room for five, and only then because the place was being searched for some sign of what threw this young woman out the window. The owner of the Giza was trying desperately to keep his business afloat and would spout a continuous stream of high-speed double talk to anyone who came within five feet of him.  
Well, this is a horror beyond belief and we will be cooperating with the police in every way possible and let me personally apologize for this tragedy; The young woman is still unidentified but we have someone searching the contestant database and we will never have another tournament here again how ever did a simple card game become so dangerous? The flickering lights danced over the body's pale face and the comb in her hair, and suddenly an EMT screamed. She's still alive! The body laughed.  



	10. Fifteen Days

Chapter 10. Fifteen Days  


  
For fifteen days, Neko had been in a strait jacket. No one she knew was aware she was alive. But it was better that way, it was better if they thought she was dead rather than in an insane asylum. A man in a long white coat walked down the hall and into the room.  
Hello, psychiatric patient 646.  
My name is Neko Mikiko.  
Whatever. I was just looking over the last man's notes...you say that the voice in your head-  
In the comb, actually.  
-right, this voice... she made you kill people?  
Yes. Five. She laughed, First, Mrs. Pegasus, then my father, then my mother, than some duelist who she couldn't just threaten into giving her the gauntlet, then Mr. Pegasus. She wants to get Yugi too, but I stopped her. She giggled wildly, her eyes wide with tiny pupils, almost blocked by a few wild strands of black hair, I stopped her... she won't get him now, no...  
And you died?  
Yes, I died. I ran away from Anubis, but I forgot to take back my heart. How silly of me. That's why I'm not afraid of you. I left my heart with him. I can't feel.  
But if you died, why are you here now?  
He took me back... he took me back...  
  
If I told you you'd just think I was insane.  
I already think that. Who took you back?  
Mr. Oni. He wants me to be his queen. He wants control over my body. He thinks I'll be easier to control than who he has now. But I won't. I won't, I won't... I'll never give in to him... I'll get him out of my friend's head... his pretty little head... te he... I don't know how, but I'll do it, when I'm out... te he...  
We can't let you out, miss.  
I'm not completely insane! You think I'm insane! Ha ha ha! No, every word of this is true... he he... I'm sorry, I laugh when I'm stressed... little white padded rooms and tight white coats are stressful... he he he.... Where's my pretty comb? The gold one? You took it away... that's stealing... don't wear it.. she'll get you then... The man sighed and turned to go.  
I'm not as insane as you think I am.  
That would take some work. After the man left, the patient leaned against the wall and began to start calling again, like she always did, always, never sleeping, never eating, only pausing to tell them men in the white suits not to wear the comb. Like she always did, with no emotion except for a nervous laugh.  
Yugi! Yugi!! Yoooou-giii!  
  
For fifteen days, Yugi had been in shock. Neko was dead. It was kind of numbing, seeing her die, and then die again, after letting her hold the title of one of his friends. The rest of them were dealing with her death differently. Bakura had taken to wandering graveyards, even more so than usual, with ribbons wrapped around his wrists and calling to the graves softly, asking their silent occupants how Neko was adjusting. When he talked to the living, he seemed fine, if sad, and it became obvious it wasn't delusions, just mourning. Joey had buried his raver disuse deep in his dresser (First time he's opened it in a month. Commented Angelie) and Tristan had stopped his usual pursuits, even Serenity. Téa was moaning with guilt, wondering if somehow, her ill will towards Neko had caused her to snap. She found herself twice running up to random brunettes and apologizing perfusely. Yugi hadn't talked much, not even to his grandfather. He didn't even get excited when the prize for Dead Duelist arrived (vouchers for free entry to the Giza, probably more than originally designed, as the owner tried to save his butt), he just put them in a drawer and began to cry. Dead Duelist. Neko Mikiko. He had neither talked to Yami for any stretch of time. Yami himself wondered what more he might discover about his past, and who else would have to suffer for it. _I did the right thing. Just for too long. _He muttered to himself. _I should have told her when we were talking. I knew then. I knew hard who I was, and who she was. I have never been more sure about anything in my prolonged life. And then she might have forgiven the noble friend for being Yami. I wanted to believe that I could not tell her and just start again... I never thought she might think I was leaving her... Wait! How do I remember that? I remember... I remember... a night. I was alone... looking over water... a woman comes behind me, not Mau... she is speaking...  
You would tell her, wouldn't you?  
I have to. She strikes me...  
You cannot strike a king!   
I may strike a fool! I return the blow...  
You cannot strike a woman!  
I can strike a bitch. And that is what you have made yourself recently, nothing more than a mange-racked mongrel that snaps a anything that comes near her.   
You know what you must do.  
The council says one thing, yet my heart says another.  
Hearts are blind and impractical.  
You, too, loved once.  
Comparing your wife to my daughter is like comparing a lotus to the dirt it sprang from!  
Oh? One can be eaten by a passing goat and another can be sown with kamut?  
Her hands are soiled!  
Better soiled hands than a soiled heart! You, who have never worked harder than to make a sacrifice to the gods, speak of the soiled hands of one who carved life out of dry land, while her king knew nothing of this, and spake him the truth where his council lied. How, with the little labor you put forth, came to power while she nearly died, I still wonder. This world works so ill...  
It is not your duty to fix the world. Just to save it. Save it so others may fix it...  
She is wise, I know... she might fix it while I am gone..she'll understand, if only I could tell her-  
  
But still, she might.. figure everything out.. she is so clever... she'll understand, but still... I don't want to leave her.  
Cleanse yourself of want. Cleanse yourself of the m..._ There, Yami's dream ended. _ Poor Neko... this is all my fault... but..._ He thought of who Mau was and saw what would have happened if she had not gotten too caught up in the first duel to ask his name.  
_You still have not answered my question. Hissed Mauhucomchere. I have told you my name, now tell me yours.  
I have had many names over the years, but I believe one of them may be the name you search for. Mau's interest quickened. I know the name Kenophat... I feel a pain in his loss, his early death which I fear may have been my doing. Once, long ago, I was called Yami. The word reverberated with shock. Mau numbed, as her search, so long fruitless, had finally reached it's end. Then she laughed. She laughed and finished the duel quickly, ruthlessly treating her vessel with her prospect so near she could touch him. Licking her lips for vengeance, and no longer distracted by his form, and his eyes... eyes that took every duel she ever played from her, powerful eyes she once loved, eyes which would have lost her the duel did she not know the name of he who owned them.  
Forgive me. She laughed, excitement building to a peak as she drew the kris, I've waited so long, dear husband... Yugi screamed for Yami to save him, not to let her collect on the duel, but it was magically sealed, and no one could save him now...  
It'll be quick... I promise... She purred, drawing close to him... I'd just take you, but killing a physical vessel is so much more satisfying... and do not draw into the puzzle... it will just make it hurt more for your vessel... and you will join him soon enough, so do not fret... but first... She drew close to him. Dear husband... She kissed him. Her lips were like vanilla-flavored silk. Hungry for something he did not know he wanted, Yami reached behind her head and touched the comb, pressing her face closer to his. And then then blade into his abdomen. In so quickly, and out so smoothly.  
Well, isn't this a turn-around, dear husband? I'm sticking something in you! She laughed wickedly, My, what a dirty little mind I have... And she laughed as his blood dripped from the blade and she watched him die._  
  
For fifteen days, Seto Kaiba had been brooding through his paperwork. He had really been looking forward to wiping the floor of The Giza with various idiots who thought a little eyeliner and a deck made them special. But he couldn't have left Mokuba alone when he was sick. Kaiba sighed and took off his trench coat.  
=^-,-^= I have every intention to treat Kaiba's character as kindly as I have treated Téa's. ^^  
_Damn._ Seto thought, _What kind of idiots do I have working for me? These fools are spending my money on the stupidest things! Hmm. Moral is too high around here. Who is in charge of finance for the duel disk construction anyway? Hmm... Mr. Jilanus._ Kaiba tap the intercom on his desk.  
Asked his secretary, who was mainly paid for putting up with people yelling at her.  
Fire Mr. Jilanus.  
Okay, sir. Should I give a reason for this?  
No. He'll have plenty of time to contemplate why he got fired afterwards.  
  
  
Might I put this off until you are in a better mood? You do sound tense.  
Damn, woman, you know as well as anyone that I have two moods: Angsty and bitter! Now, which one do you suggest is better?  
Angsty. You're quieter then.  
  
Yes, Mr. Kaiba?  
When you're done, fire yourself.  
Alright, but we are having wiring problems. It might not go through.  
Do what you can. He hung up on her, and she proceeded to call Mr. Jilanus.  
  
You're free.  
What? Like now? I can just leave?  
If you do not vacate the premises in twenty minutes, we'll have to send in security.  
  
Pretend you're heartbroken, would you? Pretend you're not escaping a dictatorship. Good luck kid. She hung up the phone and went back to her typing for fan magazines.  
Trapped in his office all day, the head of super company Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, his expression seeped in disdain that is not his, while the shards of once-flawless heart ache within him. Morgan stifled a snigger and muttered, I am so full of it my eyes are brown. She attempted to continue, but found it difficult with the shaking of stifled laughter.  
What are you laughing about, Morgan? It's very distracting, you know.  
Um, the fool's crys for mercy, sir. Nothing it more amusing then a sobbing spendthrift, sir.  
You are full of it, Morgan, which explains the brown on your nose.  
Yes, sir.  
Stop laughing behind my back.  
Note taken, sir. All laughing will take place directly before your back.  
Morgan, shut up.  
Note taken. And she returned to her column.  
Unable to recover from a lost love, he shuts himself off from the world, in blackness forever, drowning himself in work. If only there was someone to cast a light in his bleak heart and teach him to love again- Morgan covered her mouth with her hands and giggled, How do they print this bullshit? She picked up the phone again.  
Please inform Kaiba's security to leave the house before ten tonight, as Kaiba's having a hissy-fit.  
  
Fifteen days was too long.   
  
If you are in a strait jacket with uncombed hair, a nervous breakdown looks strangely like insanity.  
Yooo-gi! Yoooo-gi! You said I was your friend... you said you would help me.. but where are you... I've called for days... I don't know how long... can't you hear me.... you said I was your friend... why am I not crying? What started as calling wildly into the darkness slipped into a calm conversation with the shadows.  
Can't you hear me... don't you care... I'm alive, I'm alive... I wish I was dead... I'm alive...  
Neko Mikiko?  
He he he... what happened to psychiatric patient 646?  
You asked to be-  
She's going insane! That's what happened to psychiatric patient 646! He he he ha HA HA HA HA!!!!  
Now you used to be able to hold a conversation and claim sanity, but now-  
I didn't come here insane! I going insane! Who is surprised?  
That's interesting. Why do you think you're going insane? Suddenly, the young woman who had not moved in fifteen days, just leaned against the corner of the room, talking to herself and laughing, leapt up and threw herself at the pyraglass window.  
WHERE IS THE COMB? She laughed loudly.  
Why are you so interested in this anyway? Asked the man in horror, pulling a gold comb out of his pocket.  
I don't belong here... She laughed quietly, backing up. She threw her shoulder into the window again.  
Now, now, that window is unbreakable, and besides, you're very weak, you haven't eaten in days, nor have you slept, I don't understand why you're still alive... your heart should have stopped by now...  
I don't have one... She laughed, and put her shoulder again to the glass. First, a tiny spider web and then it shattered. Flipping her arms above her head the straitjacket became undone. She laughed madly as glass caught in her sleeves and skin. She leapt on top of the man and whipped her glass-pierced sleeves around his neck.  
Started the young woman before the patient's sleeve whipped out and broke the intercom screen. Patient 646 laughed wildly, her eyes more wild than ever.   
I'll take her to a crucible... I'll destroy her... HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
She reached down her head and took the tines of the comb in her teeth. She ran from the room, unnoticing of her many cuts and just running in the whiteness of the institution. The sleeves of the strait jacket flying out behind her like wings. She didn't know, and didn't care, how long she ran, just kept at it until she burst out of the front doors and ran into the woods. In the blackness, she let the comb fall from her teeth and fell to her knees. Struggling out of strait jacket, she finally noticed she was bleeding. This made her laugh. She twisted the eye on the back of the comb, like she had seen Mau do many times before, and took out the knife.  
This is the part where I play McGeiver... I'm going to make a helpless, _sane_ woman out of a magic comb, a strait jacket, a knife, a deck of cards, and a psychiatric patient... She cut the long part of the sleeves off the jacket and cut the excess up as bandages. Using the kris, she pried pieces of glass out of her arms, and though she could feel the pain, she could not cry. The thought was strangely sobering. She wiped dew from the leaves with a scrap to small to make a bandage with and washed her face, and combed out her hair with something that could kill easily. She bandaged her arms and examined her reflection in the comb.Three cuts on her face were washed with dew but not bandaged more then putting a piece of white paper (a Graceful Charity card with the lamination, and therefore printing, pulled off) on it, which matched her completion disturbingly well. She put the knife back in the comb and the comb back in her hair and wore the white jacket over the bandages on her arms. She ran out of the forest, where it had begun to rain, and examined her handiwork. The gleaming road made a lovely looking glass and the too-wide smile creeped back onto her face. She touched her reddened fingers to her mouth and made herself up with her own blood.  
Lovely... all I am is lovely... lovely is he one thing I can do... She sang, turning down the road. She bent her head and waled with the rain so that the blood on her lips wouldn't run until she found someone to help her. She made it to the heart of Domino in under an hour. She paused outside a certain little game shop she had seen once before. She shook her head and turned away.  
His grandfather wouldn't have me... and I don't want him to see me like this.. I don't want anyone I know to. My only choice is to find- The lightning flashed and illuminated a mansion with a large iron gate, obviously for show as she could slip though it without sucking in, but then again, she hadn't eaten in fifteen days, -a stranger.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
Could someone get that? Hissed Kaiba. It rang again. He hissed, dropping his work. Where is everyone?! He sulked up to the door and flung it open. The lightening flashed again, silhouetting the figure and blinding Kaiba. The red-lipped girl in the torn white jacket fainted. Catching her emaciated frame, Kaiba stood aghast.  
Who is this? He asked the rainstorm. Who is this pale waif who you dropped on my doorstep? He looked at her face, the long wet hair and gleaming red lips. Bending closer to her, he tasted those lips, licking his own as he rose.  
Blood... who are you?


	11. Yugi Horror Picture Show

Chapter 11. Mau-Stry Science Theater 2003--Yugi Horror Picture Show  


  
The girl moved in bed. There was a cream colored ceiling beyond a pale valance.  
Hey, you're awake! Said the little boy with a smile. Neko sat up at put a hand to her head, where the comb was not.  
Where's my comb? She looked down. Where's my clothes?  
We got them washed up for you. He indicated a pile of folded clothing with the comb on top. I hope you don't mind the nightgown, but surprisingly few stores are open at eleven o clock. Neko felt the fresh, proper bandages she had been provided with.  
It's fine... thank you, but... who are you? Where am I? The boy smiled and indicated himself.  
My name's Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. You're in the largest of the spare rooms of the Kaiba mansion.  
...Kaiba... Kaiba as in Kaiba Corporation?  
That's my big brother! Neko put a hand to her head and blinked a few times. Wow... I'm sorry, I mean, She said quickly, I didn't mean to impose.  
Honestly, with all the room in this house, I don't think we'd notice you unless we wanted to.  
Apparently, you want to. He nodded with a smile.  
Seto will want to see that you're awake.  
And I'd like to thank him personally.  
Well, then get dressed! Seeing as you only have the clothes you came in, he wants to take you shopping.  
I have my own money.  
It's no trouble! Said Mokuba cheerfully, bounding out of the room.  
Alot of it... I mean.. I'm Mikiko. Neko Mikiko.  
That's right- I forgot to ask you your name! What did you say?  
Neko. Neko Mikiko.  
Mikiko?! But- you're supposed to be dead!  
Three times.  
No... but... where were you for those two years? How did you get away? Everyone thought you were dead! She shook slightly.  
It was really easy. Taking it as a hint to drop the subject, Mokuba slipped out of the room.  
It was me. She whispered.  
  
Seto! Seto! She's awake! And you won't believe who she is!  
Cursed Princess.  
Close. She's Neko Mikiko. Y'know, the girl who was kidnapped? The one whose parents were found dead in their parlor, the heiress to the Mikiko fortune?  
She might be lying. There's something far too fairy-tale about this whole thing. Mokuba hopped into a chair and fired up a search engine.  
Images... Neko Mikiko... there! There she is! Told you!  
Well, that does seem to be her. Maybe this is a double who has become delusional.  
You are such a cynic.  
This just seems too fairy-tale. Cursed princess...  
  
Neko came out of her room in clean clothing, the nightgown folded on her bed. Her expression was completely blank, she would have seemed possessed, but a possessed girl would have had more expression. Her savior, such as he was, met her in the hallway.  
She said expressionlessly. He raised an eyebrow.  
So you are Neko Mikiko?  
  
And did my brother introduce me?  
Yes, Mr. Kaiba.  
The Mr' is not necessary. You may refer to me as Seto. May I use the same familiarity?  
If you wish, Mr. Kaiba. _I think he's flirting with me. Why am I not feeling shame or disgust or even attraction? I am in a house I've never seen before relying on the honor of complete strangers. Why am I not worried, nor unworried? Why can I not feel? I am not even distressed by my lack of feeling, I just know intellectually that I should be. What is going on?_  
Would I be wrong in assuming that you have nothing besides the deck on your garter and the contents of your purse? _I know that the fact he touched my garter should trigger some emotion, but I feel nothing.  
_Quite so. But nothing with me. However, I fear I may not return home. I will send for the remainder of my possessions as soon as I have found a semipermanent residence.  
Then send for them. You may stay with us as long as you have the need or the desire.  
Thank you.  
But until they arrive, I think that you might want to have something besides your one dress.  
I would. I will go out today, if you would be so kind as to give me the location of a local store.  
I will provide you with transportation, if you are not insulted by the offer.  
And if I am?  
Then I will do so anyway. I like to keep track of my dueling rivals. The girl looked blankly at him and said nothing.  
  
That was fun! Mokuba leapt over a couch with a shopping bag in each hand. The three of them had spent the entire day out, and although their refugee said very little, they had both developed a liking for her.   
=^-,-^=Just read Yugi Manga AWESOME!!! Fanfic strangely keeping with book, even Téa's ho-ish-ness   
Are you sadistic? Asked Seto.  
  
I hate going out in public. Anyway, Mokuba, it's late.  
You mean I have to go to bed now?  
That would be it. Mokuba began up the stairs, followed by Neko, with several bags in her arms.  
I think I might watch a movie or two before I turn in, if it doesn't disturb anyone.  
Neko, your room is far enough from the rest of us that you jump up and down on the couch screaming, we wouldn't notice.  
Said Neko, flashing a DVD case over her shoulder. It was black and bore on it's cover a pair of violently red lips. Kaiba said nothing but threw Neko a quizzical look as she ascended the stairs.  
  
You look tired, Neko. Said Mau as Neko turned her television on.  
I'm not tired... Said Neko, sitting down by her spectral counterpart. The lips from the cover came onto the screen and, to Neko's disgust, began to sing.  
_Michael Rene was ill the day the earth stood still, and he told us, were we stand... and flash Gordon was there in silver underwear, Clark Renes was the invisible man... then something went wrong for Fay Ray and King Kong... they got caught in a cellular jam... then at a deadly pace, it came from... outer space... and this is how the message ran..._ Her head drooped. Not tired at all... And with that, she was asleep. The sounds and images from the television where filtered by her own mind before Mau could see them, and therefore, the movie. The voice of the singer changed, and now it had a familiar British accent. Mau, having seen it when it first came out, did not particularly mind, and watching it with Neko's filter certainly made it a different experience. _Science fiction... double feature...  
_ Double featuring with Lord of the Rings.. this will be a first...  
_Dr. X will build a creature... see androids fighting.. Neko and Yugi..._   
Mau double took.  
_Anne Francis stars in... Forbidden Planet...Wo Oh Oh Oh Oh... At the late night... double feature... picture show... _   


As the song wore on, Mau pulled out a lighter and swung it slowly in tune to the music.  
Say, where are we again?  
_At the late night... double feature... picture show... I wanna go..._   
  
_To the late night... double feature... picture show..._  
Who's it by?  
_By RKO...Ah oh, wo oh oh..._  
Where are Neko and Yugi hiding?  
_In the back row...  
_Sing it, Bakura!  
_Ah oh, wo oh oh...To the late night... double feature... picture show... _The singing lips faded away to a simple white church. The final threads of a wedding filtered away, leaving two, sadly familiar people in front of the building.  
Oh, no. Moaned Mau.  
Yugi looked pretty much normal, which was weird, and Neko had on a short dress, for her, with curled hair. The first nuances of music began to play.  
No.. not more singing...  
Hey Janet. Said Yugi suddenly.  
Yes Brad? Answered Neko, who was apparently now Janet.  
I've got something to say.  
Uh huh?  
I really love the...  
Said Mau over his next word.  
...way... you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet.  
Oh, Brad!  
So if Neko had her brain surgically removed she'd be called Janet?  
Yugi, too, seemed to be short on brains at the moment and began to, of all things, sing, as Gaia Morgana and William Cuthworth cleaned the church and sang very disgruntled backup.   
_The river was deep, but I swam it!_  
Said the disgusted duelists together, moving a bench.  
_The future is ours, so let's plan it!  
_  
_So, please, don't tell me to can it!  
_  
_I've one thing to say and it's: Dammit! Janet! I love you!  
_   
_The road was long but I ran it!  
_  
_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it!  
_  
_If there's one fool for you then I am it!  
_  
_Now there's one thing to say and that's: Dammit! Janet! -  
I wanna screw!  
Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker...  
_ Just a cheap shake!  
_There's three ways that love can bloom... That's good, bad and mediocre... J-A-N-E-T I love you so!  
_May I reinstate that Yugi singing this is far past wrong? Moaned Mau, unable to pass comment until the ridiculous sequence had ended. The steeple of the church faded to the inside of a cushy library. There, leaning against a well-made desk, was Isuzu Ishtar, of all people. She looked up with the evilist smile that ever graced a woman's face.  
I would like- She laughed, If I may...  
You may.  
To take you... on a _strange_ journey.  
How strange is it? Asked Mau with a smirk.  
You might actually enjoy it, bitch.  
Are you addressing me?  
How many homicidal whores are around right now? Conscience ones?  
The television is talking to me... this is, needless to say, a very confused remake.  
You have not seen anything yet, you sad fool! Hissed Isuzu. Suddenly, a voice came from off screen.  
Stick to the script! Hissed Shadi. Isuzu sighed and continued.  
It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Brad Majors and his finacée Janet Weiss, two young, healthy kids... blah blah blah you're not even listening are you? It was a night out they where going to remember for a very long time...  
=^-,-^= I'm starting to apprehend Lord of the Rings.  
Neko-Janet and Yugi-Brad drove though the woods, their headlights boring into the dark and the rain. Suddenly, a motorcycle whizzed past them. Janet cried out.  
That's the third motorcyclist that's passed us! They sure are taking their lives in their hands, driving around tonight.  
Agreed Yugi, finding it very hard to drive, as he still hadn't gotten his permit and was not used to glasses. Life's pretty cheap to that type. The headlights finally settled on something, unfortunately, it was a dead-end sign.  
We must have taken a wrong turn a few miles back.  
But were did that motorcyclist come from?  
Do you really want to know?  
Well, I guess we could always turn back. Sighed Yugi-Brad, turned around to back up. That's when the excrement collided with a set of rotating blades. With a bang, the back tire deflated.  
What was that?!  
We must have a flat tire. Dammit! He slapped the steering wheel. I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed.  
So why didn't you? Don't you know you're in a B-rate movie?  
He sighed, You just stay here and I'll go fetch help.  
But where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere! Yugi-Brad thought a moment.  
Didn't we pass a castle a few mile back? Maybe they have a phone I could use.  
I'm going with you.  
Oh no, there's no sense in both of us getting wet.  
And raped.  
I'm coming with you! Besides, what if the owner of that phone is a beautiful woman and you never come back again?  
Then it sucks to be you.  
Once again, the music started. Neko-Janet held a newspaper over her head while Yugi Brad led them down the disgustingly muddy road.  
Mau squirted a water gun into the air.  
_In the veil of the darkness of the blackest night... burning bright... there's a guiding star... No matter what or who you are..._ Sang Neko-Janet. She was then joined by Yugi-Brad and twelve hidden singers.  
_There's a light..._  
_Over at the Frankenstein place!_ Mau, sacrificing all dignity, sang along._  
There's a light....  
Burning in the fire place!  
There's a light... a light...  
In the darkness... of everybody's life...  
_=^-,-^= So glad I decided against doing Moulin Rouge!  
Suddenly within the castle, a silhouette began to sing. He had something vaguely reminiscent of a mullet and a cute British accent.  
_Darkness must flow down the river of night's screaming... flow Morpheus, flow let the sun and light come streaming... into my life... INTO MY LIFE...._  
Gothy, much?  
_There's a light...  
_Mau swung the lighter again.  
_There's a light...  
Burning in the fireplace! There's a light... a light...  
In the darkness... of every... body's life...  
  
_And so, it seemed that fate had smiled on Brad and Janet and provided the assistance which their plight required. Explained Isuzu, again in the library. She smiled the evil smile. Or had they?  
  
The two reluctant actors stood on the front door of a castle dripping wet. Yugi's hair in this state is not a pretty sight. It had, devoid of hair spray, fallen to about his mid-back and dripped red coloring onto his clothes. His bangs were just limp and plastered to his forehead. He knocked.  
Brad, let's go back, I'm cold and I'm frightened...  
Now just a minute, they might a phone we can use. Just then the door opened. There stood Bakura, wearing more black and more eyeliner than usual.  
You're wet.  
Said Neko-Janet, as both of our heroes sweat dropped. It's raining.  
I think you both better come inside...  
You're too kind. Responded Neko-Janet, although she gave Yugi-Brad a very dirty look. Oh, Brad, Im frightened! What kind of place is this?  
It's a porn shop. I come here often.  
It's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdoes.  
I wouldn't be calling anyone a weirdo with that hair. Muttered Bakura-Riff-Raff under his breath.  
What was that?  
Um, I said you've come on a very special night. It's one of the master's affairs.  
Lucky him. Muttered Neko. Suddenly, strange figure in a maid's outfit spoke up from her perch upon the banister.  
You're lucky, he's lucky, we're all lucky!!! Cried Angelie, sliding down to the first floor.  
I'd be luckier if I had what you were smoking.  
Music began again.  
_It's astounding; time is fleeting... _Sang Bakura, walking over to a grandfather clock._  
_ Show us your mother, Riff!_  
madness takes it's toll... _He continued, opening it to show a skeleton._  
_Please have exact change.  
_But listen closely!  
Not for very much longer!_ Added Angelie-Magenta.  
_I've got to...  
Smoke a bowl!_  
_I remember doing the time warp! Drinking...  
_ Like right now?  
_Those moments when... the blackness would hit me... _He linked fingers with Angelie-Magenta and spun around...   
_And the void would be calling..._  
...until they crashed through a door, where a large group of strange people danced. These people included Duke Deblin, Joey, Tristan, Mai Valentine, Arcana, Rat, Esparoba and his brothers.  
_Let's do the Time Warp again!!!_   
  
Isuzu pulled down a dance chart and pointed to the first direction.  
It's just a jump to the left-  
  
_And then a step to the right!_  
  
Put your hands on your hips-  
  
_And bring your knees in tight!!! But it's the pelvic thrust! That really drives you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again!  
__It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions... Well secluded, I see all._ Sang Angelie-Magenta, seemingly unaware that when she danced in that little maid outfit everyone in the room saw her underwear.  
_With a bit of a mind flip..._ Sang Bakura-RiffRaff, with no intention of telling his sister about her little problem.  
_You're into the time slip!  
And nothing can ever be the same...  
You're spaced out on sensation!!  
Like you're under sedation!!!  
Let's do the time warp again!!! _Sang everyone but the petrified guests. The camera swung through the room until it settled on one particular person, wearing very little more than a chorus line outfit and plaid boxers.  
So... this is your day job? Well, I can see what you were doing on the streets...  
Téa angled up the top hat for her solo.  
_Well, I was walking down the street just a-_  
Selling myself  
_When this snake of a guy gives me a little wink, he shook me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes, he stared at me and I felt a change, time meant nothing, never would again!_  
_Let's do the Time Warp again!_  
Mau, clearly under the influence of at least sleep toxins, jumped up and did the time warp.  
Téa, or rather Columbia, squeaking like a chipmunk on crack, began to tap-dance, and did not stop until, as she spun across the room, Bakura, or rather Riffraff, innocently stuck out his leg and tripped her. About that time, everyone, including the musicians, (and Mau) collapsed, leaving Neko-Janet and Yugi standing nervously above the heap. Neko-Janet nudged Brad.  
Say something! She hissed.  
...um.... Say! Do any of you guys know how to Madison? Neko facefalled. The unconventional conventioneers gave Brad a very strange look.  
Brad, please, let's get out of here... She moaned, pulling him towards the exit.  
For god's sake, get a grip on yourself, Janet.  
But... it seems so unhealthy here!  
It's just a party.  
We should go!  
We're not going anywhere until I get to a telephone.  
Then ask someone!  
We don't want to interrupt the celebration. They're probably just foreigners with ways different then us. They may do some more... uh, folk dancing. As they picked themselves up, the unconventional conventioneers got the rare sight of seeing a small girl plead like a cocker spaniel with someone she could turn over her shoulder and march out with if she wanted to. Now that his hair was wet, the different in their heights was significantly pronounced.  
I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared! She wailed, waterfalling.  
I'm here, there's nothing to worry about-  
Except being raped, and we already discussed that, and I'm here, so we'll be raped together! These's freaks are weird enough to do that!  
Suddenly the two stopped fighting and realized there was a elevator behind them. On the elevator, there stood an imposing cloaked figure with his back to them. The door opened and he turned around.  
  
_How'ya do, I..._ Sang Seto Kaiba, wearing a touch of eye makeup and a long cloak which covered EVERYTHING, ._...see you've met my... faithful handyman. He's just a little brought down because, when you knocked... he though you were the candy man. _He strutted out to the center of the dance room.  
_Don't get strung out by the way I look! Don't judge a book by it's cover... I'm not much of a man by the light of day... but by night I'm one hell of a lover!!!_ At this point in the proceedings, Kaiba-furter turned around and threw off the cloak, flashing an impressive set of woman's undergarments. Neko-Janet and Yugi-Brad cringed.  
I'm scarred for life!_  
__I'm just a sweet transvestite!! _At this point Mau snatched the remote and fast-forworded through this seance, only able to discover the rare experience of Seto Kaiba dancing on her screen in fishnets at high speed.  
_So- come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici--_ Neko stared at him, but he said nothing.  
Say it!  
--_pation. But maybe the rain isn't really to blame. _So I'll remove the cause... but not the symptom! And with that, he disappeared back up the elevator. Téa-Columbia and Angelie-Magenta came forward and roughly undressed Neko and Yugi.  
  
She cried. She covered herself as best she could. I don't like short skirts!  
Oh, don't worry. Your slip's MUCH longer than Téa's average skirt.  
And while Neko-Janet was still more covered than Téa-Columbia, she shrunk next to Yugi in shame, than realized he was also wearing nothing but glasses, socks, briefs and wet hair.  
You're very lucky to be invited up to the master's lab. Said Téa, Some people would give their right arm to see it. Yugi-Brad, very disgruntled about be stripped, snapped, People like you, maybe!  
She threw over her shoulder, _I've_ seen it! And then she threw their clothes over her shoulder as well. They were led unceremoniously up to a large, omni-theater type lab, where they were allowed to cover themselves somuchas what could be covered by a lab coat. The unconventional conventioneers stood above in lofts, looking down at Kaiba-Furter, his ladies' underwear mostly covered by a labcoat.  
Magenta, Columbia- He called. Angelie and Téa respectively turned to him, Go and assist Riffraff. The servants rolled their eyes but did as they were told. He then faced the visitors.  
It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone show them-  
Free sex.  
Snapped Yugi-Brad.  
Oh, that's what they're calling it now.  
All we wanted to do was to use your telephone, goddammit, a reasonable request, which you've chosen to ignore!  
Now, don't be ungrateful- Soothed Neko-Janet.  
  
How forceful you are, Brad. Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So... dominant. You must be awfully proud of him, Janet. Neko-Janet said nothing but shot Kaiba-Furter a look that could maim. He looked taken aback a moment before Baruka-Raff interrupted them.  
Everything is in readiness, Master. We merely await your word. Seto-furter stood up and gave a speech that Mau heard about three seconds of before she fast forwarded. Seto-Furter walked over to a large tank which contained what appeared to be mummy floating in water. He joyfully ordered around his unusually-clad assistants and proceeded to turn the mummy in water into a mummy in a rainbow jello-mold.  
So that is what the technologies of the Kaiba corporation are amounting to... jello.  
Kaiba screamed something about an osolatior and Angelie started flipping switches. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot into the tank and vaporized the... well, it actually WAS jello, leaving only stains on the glass. The mummy twitched. The hands gripped the sides of the tank and the creation sat up. Immediately, Bakura-Raff, Angelie-Magenta, and Téa-mbia ran forward and started snipping off bandages. Flashes of pale skin appeared through the fold of fabric until finally Bakura-Raff pulled off the head covering, and gave the creation a VERY strange look.  
Oh, by Isis...  
Oh! Rocky! Screamed Kaiba-furter with apparent joy. His creation, Oni, threw him a disgusted look and leapt onto on of the balconies with a hiss of, I'm getting out of this disgusting fanfic before you even _touch _me. He ran threw the crowd of unconventional conventioneers, who all seemed very interested in touching his golden loincloth as he ran past. In the end, much to his disgust, Kaiba-furter caught him.   
What?! The cut the Sword of Damacilus' out of this version? It's the only time he talks in the entire movie! She paused. That might be a good thing...  
Well, really! That's no way to behave on your first day out! But since I created you with the sole intent of getting laid, I'm prepared to forgive you. Oni gave Kaiba-furter a look that said so very much about what he felt in that moment.  
And that's why it's Rocky Horror.  
He cried like a little schoolgirl, I just love success!  
And you _love_ your successes.  
He's a credit to your genius, master... but... why did you make it look like me? Is there something you want to tell me?  
Oh, yes! Cried Kaiba, lapping it up.  
A triumph of your will. Drool. Purred Angelie, snapping the band to his loincloth. Oni flashed yet another look that could kill.  
He's okay! Agreed Téa-Coulmbia. Kaiba-Furter showed Columbia where Oni picked up the deadly look.  
He yelled, the wind blowing her back, her eyes rather large. OKAY?! I think we can do better than that! He grabbed Oni by the arm and led him over to Neko and Yugi. What do you think of him?  
Hey, Janet, he's speaking to you. Janet. Janet! He nudged her hard in the side and she stopped openly drooling.  
Um... I don't like men who are... um.. creepy... Kaiba-furter sucked his teeth and let slip his lung power again, this time on Janet, almost knocking her over.  
HE'S NOT FOR YOU, IS HE?!?! He then proceeded to dance around like a great big poof, singing and drooling over poor Oni, who, like a cat in a reindeer outfit, seemed to be plotting his escape. While dancing around like a great big poof, or maybe Richard Simmons, he accidentally hit a switch on the wall and a large door opened. There, in a large pile of ice, stood a figure on a motorcycle. Suddenly, he kicked it to life and rode it into the middle of the room.  
Shrieked Colum-Téa. Eddie' took off his helmet and let his light blond hair fly across his dark skin. Neko started drooling again. Shaking frost off of his gold ornaments, Merrik began to sing.  
Oh... my... gods... wait a second who is he??  
=^-,-^= Not far enough in the actual story yet. Neko has not yet encountered Merrik. I emphasize yet'.  
Whatever happen to Saturday night? You're at your job and you felt alright? Merrik's singing voice was better than might be imagined, considering, but thankfully, he spent most of the time attached to a gaudy saxophone with Hieroglyphs all over it.  
It's the millennium sax!  
Colmum-Téa would have none of this, however. She displayed in simple terms that she would much prefer it if he was attached to her. After circling the room several times with Téa behind him on the motorcycle, Kaiba-Furter brutally murdered him and hid the remains in the freezer. Téa screamed alot. Oni took this as a time to try to sneak away. Unfortunately, Kaiba-futer did not supply him with the necessary knowledge to work a elevator and he got stuck. Whether it was fortunate or not, as soon as Eddie-Merrik was very dead, Kaiba freed his creation, in one sense at least.   
Don't be upset... Soothed the creator.  
Please still sleep with me!  
It was a mercy killing... at least now you're the hottest evil blond around!  
Why did he specify blond? Asked Yugi-Brad. Neko just shook her head and went back to drooling. Still singing, Kaiba took Oni away from the crowd to reenact his sexual fantasies.  
=^-,-^= Lucky bastard  
  
A shadow and a threat was growing in the minds of Brad and Janet as they were shown to their separate rooms... Narrated Isuzu, still in the library. Heh heh, that's right, wench, keep your dirty little hands off of Yugi... The camera shifted onto Shadi, who had it on a slight angle. He seemed to be holding it.  
Excuse me, we seem to be having some technical problems. He moved out of the camera's view and there was a loud snapping sound.  
  
Keep to the script! And pull yourself together, we've got four numbers left!  
He killed my little brother, the bas-  
It's just a movie. Besides, you still want to sleep with him, don't you?  
That cool murder-ness... drool... he killed my brother and that little whore's going to try to put the moves on him, I know it!!!  
Calm down! Let me get your valleum...  
  
Yugi was getting settled into bed in a loaned robe. Téa and Angelie, the perverts that they are, were watching him undress over the intercom. And so, by default, was Mau.  
Wait a second, if Brad's there... and there's Janet's room... In her room, Neko-Janet sat up when she heard her door open.  
Who is it? Who's there?  
I's only me, Janet.  
Oh! Come in. And he did. He' being Kaiba in a Yugi wig. He even came so far in as to join Neko in bed.  
Um... weren't we waiting for our wedding night...? Asked Janet as she was getting -ahem- imposed upon. Touching his hair, the wig fell off. She screamed.  
You're not Brad!!! BRAD!!  
I'm afraid not, but wasn't it nice? Grinned Kaiba.  
You beast! You monster! You pedaphile! What have you done to Brad?  
Nothing. Why, do you think I should?  
You tricked me... I'd never... never..  
Well, you've got to understand, that's the only way he EVER gets any. Why do you think he had to make Rocky?  
Yes, yes.. I know, but NO ONE CAN RESIST MY CHARMS!!!  
What charms?  
Shut up. I'm going to take advantage of you now.  
  
A few minutes later, having switched his spiky wig for a long black one, Kaiba-futer crept into Yugi's room.  
Image!! Oh images I don't need! We can just skip this scene... no yoai for Kaiba!!!  
  
The very imposed-upon Oni was having a well-deserved sleep. Unfortunately, this sleep was not undisturbed.  
Everything's disturbed about that boy.  
Bearing a blowtorch, Bakura crept up on Oni.  
You creep me out, dude. Go away.  
Hey! This hair spray's flammable!  
Actually, Mau had that dialogue. Bakura just hissed at his older counterpart until he broke his chains and ran off. Bakura turned to Angelie with a grin and took her hands again.  
Now we can interrupt the master's naughty bits! Bwahaha!  
  
Neko-Janet had hidden in the lab and was having a panic attack.  
What happening here? Where's Brad? Where's anybody? Oh, Brad, how could I have done this to you? If only we hadn't made this journey! If-  
I only had a brain!  
...Oh, if only we were with friends... or sane persons!  
Moaned a pile of flesh in the corner. Neko-Janet turned around in shock that she wasn't alone. Hiding, with cuts all over him, in the jello tank, was Oni. Neko ran up to him.  
Oh... you're hurt... She moaned, putting a hand over his wounds. He gave her a look only a bishonen in pain can give to someone who is stating the obvious  
Here... I'll dress your wounds... She offered, tearing hunks off of her slip so that it was just as short as Téa's average skirt.  
  
Emotion: agitation or disturbance of the mind. Vehement or excited mental state. Said Shadi, reading from what was either the dictionary or the script, while Isuzu struggled with her bonds and gag in the chair behind him. I have learned over many years not to show any. Janet, on the other hand, has not. Judging from what Magenta and Columbia peeped in on, the perverts, Janet was, indeed, it's slave.  
  
Angelie-Magenta and Colum-Téa lounged in front of a television screen which connected to security cameras.  
Tell us about, Janet!  
Mau cocked an eyebrow.  
  
_I was feeling done in... couldn't move... I'd only ever kissed before..._ Sang Neko, opening her shirt.  
  
You mean she's- Gasped Téa.  
Uh huh.  
  
_I thought there's no use getting... into heavy petting... it only leads to trouble and... seat wetting... now all I want to know.. is how to go.. I've tasted blood and I want more.._.  
Well, if my virginity was wasted on Kaiba, I'd want some actual man, too. I understand that.  
  
_More, more, more..._ Sang our two perverts of the hour.  
  
_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance... I've got an itch to scratch... I need assistance_! She grabbed one of his hands and shoved her breast into it. He scratched experimentally. _Toucha toucha toucha touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!_  
Mau put her face in her hands and shook her head.  
_Then if anything grows, _te he!_ While you pose... I'll oil you up and drop you down..._  
  
_Down, down, down..._  
Okay, stop cheering for the fellatio!  
_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction; You need a friendly hand, I need action. Toucha toucha toucha touch me! I wanna be dirty!_  
You're getting dirty--do you know where that's been?! Oh, wait, you were between Frankenfurter's legs too. Never mind!  
Oni cocked an eyebrow, then smirked. If you insist... And proceeded to do exactly what was asked of him, both stated and implied. TMI. This did nothing to stop her singing but change the pitch a few decibels.  
  
_Toucha toucha toucha touch me!_ Sang Téa-bia, tossing her hair and making fun of Janet.  
_I wanna be dirty!_ Agreed Anglie-Magenta, pointing her blow dryer down Téa-bia shirt, which changed the pitch of her singing, also.  
Ekk!_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!  
Creature of the night...  
  
_Oh!_ Toucha toucha toucha touch me! I wanna be dir-_ Oni covered her mouth. The singing is a bit of a turn off. With his wench stifled, Oni started enjoying this meeting even more.  
_Creatur- _ah- _of the night..._ He gasped.  
  
Yugi-Brad, leading Kaiba-furter out of his room, heard the commotion and wondered aloud what was going on.  
Creature of the night? Kaiba-furter smiled evilly as he walked away, although he really didn't have a clue. Creature of the night...  
  
Magenta caught Colum-Téa's head under her arm and stifled her from singing, and victoriously proclaimed: Creature of the night! Bakura-Raff, walking through the halls during all of this, and seeing his sister playing' with Columbia, just shook his head and muttered, Creature of the night. That was when Téa got her head free.  
Creature of the night!!!  
  
Creature of the night... Oni purred again. Neko-Janet, seconds from passing out, gasped, guess what, Creature of the night.  
Mau sighed and shook her head.  
Just then, unbeknownst to the two um, busier people, Bakura-Raff had just entered, followed by Kaiba-furter, who was ripping him a new asshole, and Yugi-Brad, who wasn't.  
Mercy! OUCH! Moaned Bakura-Raff, falling to the ground.  
Another hurt bishie?  
How did it happen?! I understood _you_ were to be watching!!  
Ow.. I was only away for a minute, master... he was asleep...  
Just see if we can find him with the security cameras!  
Master... we have a visitor... Muttered BakuraRaff. The two others mushed around the screen.  
Hey, that Dr. Scott!  
You know this earthling? Asked BakuraRaff. Kaibafurter stepped on his foot. Ow! Um.. person?  
He's an old friend of mine!  
A very old friend.  
I see. This wasn't a chance meeting. He shoved Yugi-Brad away from the screen. You came here with a purpose! Backing away from the significantly taller than him, although his hair had dried, Kaibafurter, he pleaded, Wait a second! My car just broke down! I wouldn't make that up, you know that!  
Well, yeah, you're too much of a good dooby.  
I know what you told me. But this Dr. Scott, his name is not unknown to me.  
He's a professor at some college or another, excuse me, I'm kinda messed up right now!  
And now he works for your government. Isn't that right, Brad?!  
How should I know that?! Do you think he would tell an idiot like me?!  
Got yourself pinned, Yugi.  
Breaking up this heated discussion, Bakura interjected, The intruder is entering the building, master. He's in the Zen room. Kaibafurter, in a huff, turned on a very big and shiny electromagnet. Now we get to see who's playing poor Dr. Scott. In a wheelchair, Solomon Muto got pulled up and down stairs, through hallways, in circles in the girls' room, and finally through a wall to face the assembled.  
Dr. Frankenfurter, He coughed through a mouthful of drywall, We meet at last.  
Dr. Scott! Cried Yugi happily.  
Brad! What are you doing here?  
Don't play games. You know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his fiancee should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you, all the plans are to be changed. I am adaptable, Dr. Scott; I know Brad is. At this point, Yugi-Brad melted into a puddle of shame.  
I assure you that Brad's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me. I came here to find Eddie.  
Said Yugi with an evil grin, I've seen him... ouch! KaibaFurter then hit Yugi in the stomach so hard he fell over.  
And what do you know about Eddie, Dr. Scott?  
I happen to know a great deal of things. You see, Eddie happens to be my nephew. There was a sudden giggle, and Neko and Oni stood up, then noticed they were no longer alone.  
Heh heh... She laughed, sweatdropping.  
Um... Brad... Strained Neko-Janet, I can explain EVERYTHING.  
Explain why you're in bed with MY love-slave, bitch!  
And after you were having a panic attack about cheating on Brad, too... Commented Mau.  
Said Dr. Scott, now extremely interested.  
...Dr. Scott... She continued to sweatdrop.  
Squeaked Yugi.  
She shrieked.  
Gasped Kaibafurter.  
  
...Dr. Scott... .  
  
  
  
  
...Dr. Scott... .  
  
  
Then, Angelie entered, bearing a gong, which she hit hard enough to make them say something else.  
Master! Dinner is prepared!  
Understanding the circumstances... formal dress will be optional! Snapped Kaibafurter, sweeping away from his various guests.   
  
While Neko and Oni were busy, Isuzu was also not idle. She had managed to loosen her bonds to some extent but Shadi was still acting narrator.  
Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals.The breaking of the bread, the last meal of the condemned man, and now, this meal. Will you cut that out? It's for your own good, you know.  
  
  
A toast... Suggested Kaibafurter, raising his glass. To absent friends.  
To absent friends. Toasted the whole.  
He added with no small joy, To Rocky! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rocky- Shall we? His guests, many of whom were still singing, began to eat. Rocky picked up a hunk of what appeared to be pork and started gnawing on it. Téa-bia nudged him and gestured to use silverware. The first person to speak was Dr. Scott.  
We came here to discuss Eddie.  
That's a rather tender subject. Another slice, anyone? Everyone but Kaibafurter and Oni stopped eating. Neko, who had stopped her fork halfway to her mouth gave it a most horrified look.  
Excuse me. Said Téa-bia quietly. Once outside, not so quietly, she wailed.  
It's not like it's the first time you've eaten' him.  
I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined. Aliens!  
Cried Yugi and Neko.  
Go on, Dr. Scott. Or should I say-  
  
Just what exactly are you implying?! Snapped Yugi.  
It's alright.  
But Dr. Scott-  
It's alright Brad.  
Time out for you.  
_From the day he born, he was trouble. He was the thorn in his mother's side. She tried in vain...  
  
__But it never caused her nothing but shame._ Said Shadi flatly, until Isuzu managed to get her gag off long enough to shout, Double negative! Shadi then retied her gag.  
  
_He left on the day she died... From the day she was gone! _Sang Dr. Solomon, _All he wanted was rock n' roll, porn, and a motorbike. Shooting up junk._  
  
Isuzu nodded sadly.  
He was a low-down, cheap little punk. Said Shadi expressionlessly.  
  
_Taking everyone for a ride... _ Said Dr. Scott. Then the entire table joined in.  
_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he was a no-good kid! But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife-  
What a guy. _Sang Kaibafurter.  
_Makes you cry. _Added Neko.  
_Eunt I deed.  
  
_Break to Columbia's Eddie shrine.  
_Everybody shoved him; I very nearly loved him. I said, hey, listen to me; Stay safe inside insanity! But he locked the door and threw away the key!_  
  
_But he must have been drawn-  
Not sketched but drawn...  
Into somezing. Making him warn me in a note which reads:  
What's it say, what's it say?  
_Suddenly, Merrik's voice came out of nowhere.  
_I'm outta my head. Oh, hurry, or I may be dead. They mustn't carry out their evil deeds! _YAAHHH!!!  
That's your job, right?  
_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he was a no-good kid! But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife-  
What a guy. _Sang Kaibafurter.  
_Makes you cry. _Added Neko.  
_Eunt I deed.  
_They finished as a whole. Then Kaibafurter, with no small flourish, showed them the remainder of Eddie's corpse. Neko clings to Oni and Kaiba flips out.  
Run, Forest, run.  
And there was a chase seance which ended in the lab with all Kaiba's toys...  
=^-,-^= hence the casting  
Kaibafurter signaled to his minions, who flipped a switch, and the guests were all stuck to the floor. Taking this as an opportunity to feel up Janet without being attacked by nerdy midgets, he did so.  
  
And then she cried out- Began Shadi, while Isuzu changed her focus from her gag to her tied wrists.  
  
Screamed Neko with much more resonance than I can write without it coming out stoop'.  
_You're a hotdog! But you better not try to hurt her, Frankfurter!_ Sang Yugi, swinging at him. Kaibafurter snapped and Angelie flipped the Medusa switch. There now stood a naked Yugi statute.  
_You're a hotdog! But you better not try to hurt her, Frankfurter!_' Agreed Dr. Scott. He was then also Medusaed.  
_You're a-_ Began Neko-Janet, but she was turned directly to stone, so that she wouldn't have to try to rhyme me' with Frankenfurter'.  
I don't believe it. Hissed Téabia,   
Finally out of that chorus line outfit and into some sensible pajamas?  
I can't stand any more of this! First you spurn me for Eddie, and then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Rocky! You chew people up and then you spit them out again...I loved you... do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you: a big nothing! You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough. You're gonna choose between me and Rocky, so named because of the rocks in his head! Kaibafurter snapped again, and there stood a nude Téa statue.  
Well, there goes the sensible pajamas.  
It's not easy having a good time... even smiling makes my face ache... and my playthings turn on me...Rocky is behaving just the way that Eddie did.  
We grow weary of this planet! Snapped Magenta-Angelie, When can we return to the Transylvania?  
Magenta, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother. You have both served me well. Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous.  
That's what you said to Janet.  
We ask for nothing.  
And you shall receive it. In abundance! He then stormed off.  
  
Isuzu was now quite firmly chained to her chair.  
=^-,-^= I really didn't plan this part! It's Isuzu's fault!  
Eban de outer ess bemen dison me.  
And so, by some extraordinary coincidence, fate, it seemed, had decided that Brad and Janet should keep that appointment with their friend, Dr.Scott. But it was to be in a situation which none of them would have possibly foreseen. And, just a few hours after announcing their love to one another, Brad and Janet had both tasted forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals. What further indignities were they to be subjected to? What was going to happen next? In an empty house? In the middle of the night? What diabolical plan had seized Frank's crazed imagination? Narrated Shadi in her place.  
  
At this point, half the cast, in fact, everyone but Bakura and Angelie, the most likely people to actually do this, aside from Téa of course, put on ladies' undergarments and pancake makeup and danced around like a great big poof. Including Yugi. and Solomon. We don't want to think about either of those people in fishnets. You don't want to read about these people in fishnets.  
=^-,-^= I don't wanna write about either of these people in fishnets!  
And so, for the sake of time,   
Yeah,   
=^-,-^= Time, exactly!  
Will you two shut up! Ahem, we will cut to directly after Oni and Kaiba's deaths. Respectively, WAA! and woo-hoo! Anyway,  
You killed them! Shrieked Neko. You monster!  
I don't understand... Said Angelie, I thought you liked him. He liked you. Bakura then flipped out.  
HE DIDN'T LIKE ME! HE NEVER LIKED ME! NO ONE LIKES ME!  
Maybe if you didn't scream...  
I like you. Said Mr. Muto suddenly. There was a pause.  
  
You're okay by me.  
I'm sorry about your nephew, Dr. Scott.  
Oh, Eddie? He had it coming.  
You must leave now, while it is still possible. We are going to leave for Transylvania, which will consequently blow this building to pieces. Go now.  
Right then! Whimpered Neko, who grabbed the other two by the arms and ran out of there as quickly as possible. They just managed to get out of the building in time, and Yugi just managed to get a solo. While pulling themselves out of the wet rubble, still in fishnets, our heroes took this one last chance to sing.  
_I've done alot... _ Yugi sang quietly, tears running down his face in sheer thankfulness for getting out of that castle alive,_ ...god knows I've tried... to find the truth..._ He cupped his hands into a puddle and looked at his over-made reflection,_ I've even lied... and all I know... is down is inside I'm bleeding... _ Plunging his face into the water, breaking his own reflection.  
_And super heroes..._ Sang Neko, pulling off one opera glove, ._..come to feast..._ She closed her eyes and unclipped her garter belt, _...to taste the flesh..._ loosened her bustier, _Not yet deceased..._ _and all I know... is still the beast is feeding..._ She turned to Yugi and helped him right the doctor's wheelchair. Neither of them strong enough to push it alone, they each took a bar and walked together.  
He asked quietly, After all that's happened... do you still want to get married? Janet looked at Brad in the mangled lingerie. She looked at the man who threatened some obscenely powerful man for her safety while he was in a helpless position. She looked at the man who would still have her after she cheated on him twice in one night. She looked and Brad and wondered, in light of what he was that moment, wondered how she could have settled for the geeky little guy who proposed to her hours ago.  
Of course.  
  
And crawling... Said Shadi ever blankly as Isuzu struggled, On the planets face... some insects... called the human race. Lost in time... and lost in space... Isuzu broke free of the gag.  
And meaning! Shadi hit her over the back of the head.  
  
As the closing credits rolled, Mauhucomchere proved that she was the cruelest woman alive. Yawning widely she disturbed Neko in her sleep.  
  
What a great movie, don't you think?  
It's over already?  
Yep. Wanna switch it over to Lord of the Rings, oh, one with physical hands?  
Mmm... yeah.. aah.. sure...  
=^-,-^= See Kittywitch. See Kittywitch get flamed. Get flamed, Kittywitch, get flamed!


End file.
